


The Ultimate Sacrifice

by Littleredridinghunter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Canon deaths, Dead Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Derek is a Good Alpha, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Really Character Death, POV Derek, POV Scott McCall, POV Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredridinghunter/pseuds/Littleredridinghunter
Summary: The Darach has a plan. One that may cost one pack member their life. When the worst happens can the pack move on? Can Derek? Four years later with Fae murdering in Beacon Hills, a powerful mage may be their only hope. Only it might not be the hope they are expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously none of my stories are ever going to result in permanent death because I just can't face it - so spoiler alert - nobody really dies.
> 
> Rape is mentioned but not really seen, you know it happens but that's the extent of it.
> 
> It's set mid way through Season 3, but Erica and Boyd don't die and Cora still makes an appearance. 
> 
> I've sort of mentioned all the characters, but it's mainly Derek's POV with a bit of Scott and obviously Stiles' thrown in. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

SCOTT

There seemed to be a monster always on the verge of destroying the town. No matter what Scott or any of the pack did, there was always somebody about to die because of the supernatural world they lived in. 

Scott sometimes wished he never been dragged out to those woods, that this had never happened to him, and sometimes in his darkest moments, that he’d never admit to, he blamed Stiles. But then he couldn’t deny the perks of it, he had the abilities to help people now which he really didn’t before. He’d always thought that maybe he’d grow up and be a vet, it was why he’d worked at Deaton’s for so long. He’d always wanted to help people, but he never thought it would always be a life and death situation.

That’s what he was dealing with now. Another life and death situation, people were being taken and murdered, Stiles kept calling them human sacrifices, Scott didn’t want to believe that. He wanted to believe that it was the alpha pack, that they were murdering these people in the most horrific manner. Except Ethan and Aiden kept denying it and Stiles was insistent that it was somebody else.

Scott paced the halls relentlessly, he wasn’t sure what to do or where to go, part of him wanted to go and see Derek, Derek usually had the answers, even if Scott didn’t want to hear them. But he was annoyed at Derek at the moment. Scott definitely hadn’t imagined the way that Derek looked at Stiles, the way his eyes softened slightly, the way his heartbeat rose slightly and the smell of arousal leaked from him. Scott had raised a questioning eyebrow but Derek had always shaken his head, stating that Scott’s accusations were ridiculous. 

Scott had figured that at some point they’d both pull their heads out of their ass and admit they had feelings for each other. Except then they’d walked in on Derek and Ms Blake and the look of horror on Stiles’ face had them both retreating as quickly as they’d come. It was just after that when he had been going to warn Stiles off the guy, tell Stiles that Derek wasn’t good enough for him and he could do so much better, but Stiles hadn’t beaten him to the punch, saying that nothing would ever happen between them.

Scott could still smell the sense of hurt and embarrassment emitting from Stiles but he decided not to mention it. Stiles decided instead to talk to Scott about the sacrifices and how he was sure it wasn’t the alpha pack. Scott decided to let it slide and actually listen to Stiles, but it didn’t mean he forgot how much Stiles was hurting and that was because of Derek, so yeah he was allowed to be annoyed at the guy.

“So when were you going to tell us that Derek, our Derek, is sleeping with Ms Blake?” Erica asked later that day as she slipped into a seat at their table. Scott groaned, Erica and Boyd had both been a bit more reserved than usual since returning from the alpha pack, but it was times like this that the old Erica made an appearance.

“We didn’t know. Stiles and me went over the other day. Walked right in on them. Not a sight I want to ever see again thank you.” Scott said shaking his head.

“Stiles saw?” Erica said sounding oddly disappointed, glancing around the table to make sure he wasn’t there yet.

“Yeah.” Scott said, running a hand through his short dark hair. 

“But I don’t understand.” Isaac said quietly, sitting in the seat next to Scott as Boyd slumped into the one opposite. “Derek has been crushing on Stiles since, like, forever. Why would he do that?” 

“Derek has not been crushing on Stiles.” Erica said in disgust, swinging her blonde hair over her shoulder, “Derek is in love with him. Learn the difference.”

“It’s a crush.”

“Is not.” Erica replied almost growling at Isaac.

“Stiles is his mate.” Boyd said solemnly and the whole table fell into silence, they all knew what that meant.

“I’m sorry what?” Lydia and Allison said in unison as they slid into two more seats.

“Stiles is Derek’s mate. He told me so months ago.” Boyd said, shuffling the food around on his plate.

“And nobody thought to tell Stiles? Or any of us?” Lydia demanded outraged.

“There’s been a lot going on. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. Derek is with Ms Blake now.” 

“What?” Allison and Lydia both screeched, causing half the canteen to turn to look at them. Allison blushed at the sudden attention but Lydia just glared and people quickly turned back to their own tables.

“Please repeat that for me so I can make sure I’m not hearing things.” Lydia demanded, enunciating each word carefully. 

“Derek and Ms Blake are sleeping together.” Scott said seriously, “Me and Stiles went across and walked in on them the other day.” 

“And you didn’t think to tell any of us?” Allison said looking in shock at Scott.

“Well, it didn’t seem like a big deal. I don’t think Derek even saw us and Stiles just said it was fine and he didn’t want to talk about it. So we ended up discussing the sacrifices instead.”

Lydia threw up her hands in despair.

“I don’t know what’s more disappointing. Having you to talk to as a friend or the fact that we are actually calling these sacrifices now!” 

“Hey!” Scott squawked, “He said he didn’t want to talk about it. What was I supposed to say? Hey, Stiles, by the way, Derek obviously fancies you too, but he is just having sex with someone else at the moment, so how about you just wait until he’s finished and then go declare your love for him?” 

They were all looking at him like he’d grown a second head. 

“Well, tell me what I was supposed to say then?” Scott said sulkily. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t always have the best things to say, that he wasn’t naturally good at always knowing the right thing to say in any situation.

“Hey.” Stiles said in greeting as he wandered up to the table, he didn’t have a tray of food, instead he was holding a huge pile of papers and he had a bit of a crazy look in his eyes. Scott knew this would probably end in disaster. “Have I got something on my face?” Stiles asked, the whole table was looking at him and as of yet no-one had spoken a word.

“Hey Stiles. Why don’t you sit down? I think we need to talk.” Erica said politely and Stiles looked at her like she’d lost her mind. 

“Alright, good, because I need to talk to you guys too. I know you think these aren’t sacrifices, but I’ve been doing some research and,” Stiles paused tapping at the papers in his hands, “Okay, so the thing is, these sacrifices are being made in groups of three, virgins, warriors, healers, philosophers and guardians. So, the virgins are already gone, so are the warriors and the healers. So if the Darach is following the pattern then the next ones to go are going to be the philosophers.”

“Darach?” Erica asked

“It’s a druid, like a dark Deaton.”

“Philosophers?” Isaac asked

“Teachers would be my best bet. But I guess it could be anyone who ever taught anybody anything. I suppose there’s got to be some level, but I guess, if people look up to them, trust their words, learn from them, then that could count as a teacher.” 

“Okay. So let’s say this is all correct and right, which I’m sure it is. Then this person making the sacrifices could be going after our teachers next?” Lydia said nervously.

“Yeah, I think so.” Stiles said shuffling through his papers. “I think we should go to the loft after school, tell Derek about this, maybe we can put a plan together.” Stiles was already gathering the papers up, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

“Alright, but Stiles, we need to talk to you about…” Scott started

“Can’t Scotty. I’ve got detention with Ms Blake. I best get there, don’t want her yelling at me. Although I guess I could always pull the alpha card.” Stiles said laughing as he disappeared from the table.

“Well, that was weird.” Isaac said a moment later.

“I’m going to kill Derek when we get home.” Erica snarled. “If he knows that Stiles is his mate then why the hell does he sleep with Ms Blake? I just don’t get it. He should know all about mates. He’s the one that’s known about werewolves his whole life. We only know what we do because Stiles taught us. How could he do that?” She said, sounding oddly like she was on the edge of tears.

“You can ask him later. After we’ve figured out these sacrifices.” Scott said solemnly. He was just as angry and confused, he knew Stiles had a crush on Derek, he knew that Derek liked Stiles, no matter how much he tried to hide it, so why had he slept with Ms Blake?

The afternoon passed quickly, Scott saw Stiles for a few brief moments between their last class but then Stiles had hurried past him saying he had to get to his last class. They met up after school and piled in their cars heading to Derek’s.

Scott went up the stairs quickly, the rest of the pack behind him and Stiles still getting all of his paperwork out of the car. 

Derek was stood by his window, gazing down at the world below, Scott wondered if he could see Stiles. There was something off about Derek, something odd about the way he was holding himself, he looked tense. Scott opened his mouth to start talking but Derek beat him to it.

“I don’t want to hear it Scott. Or any of you for that matter.”

“Well, tough, you need to hear it.” Lydia said striding forward, “I don’t know what mate means to you, but as I understand it, it means fucking soul mate. Not let’s just fuck whoever happens to be in the vicinity at the time.”

Derek growled, “That’s not how it happened.”

“Well, please, do enlighten us.” Erica said sarcastically, “What did she trip and slip on you?” 

Derek snarled this time. “Enough.” He shouted flashing his eyes at them and the pack fell into silence. 

Stiles tripped through the door a minute later and blushed when he realized everyone was staring at him.

“God, I feel like I keep missing things today.” He said wearily, “If you guys are going to be talking about me can you at least attempt to make it more subtle.”

“We weren’t…” Allison started

“Don’t bother lying.” Stiles said waving his arms slightly in a dismissal, “Any way, can we get back to the point. Derek, we think that whoever is doing all this is going after teachers next.” 

“So it’s not the alpha pack?” Derek said, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze.

“No. Definitely not. It’s something called a Darach. That’s a dark druid, like Deaton except willing to murder people. I’m not sure exactly what the end game is yet, but I’m working on it.” Stiles said gesturing to the paperwork in his bag.

DEREK

Derek despised himself. He loved Stiles, he was crazy about him, had known it the second he’d first seen him. He’d never acted on it because Stiles was so much younger than him and there was always something else going on that was more important than his feelings. It didn’t change how he felt, Stiles was his mate, he knew that, and in a year or two, when Stiles was old enough, he would tell Stiles and then maybe they could be together. But he’d slept with Jennifer. He didn’t even know how it happened. He’d been at home, alone, tending to his wounds, thinking about how Stiles would stitch him up if he was here, as he had done countless other times, and then Jennifer had been here and everything was a bit blurry. 

The next thing he remembered was the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat and the smell of Scott’s anger and Stiles’ embarrassment. He’d wanted to chase after Stiles, tell him it was a mistake and it didn’t mean anything and that Stiles was the only one for him. But he couldn’t seem to make his legs or his mouth work. It was like he was trapped within his own body. Then it had been too late and they were gone. 

He’d seen them all arrive, watched from his window as Stiles gathered together all his work and squared his shoulders before marching into the building. The fact that Stiles had to steel himself to face Derek made Derek feel like absolute shit. Then the whole pack had been accusing him, and what was he supposed to say? That he didn’t remember how it happened? That he couldn’t even remember it happening? That it was all a horrible blur and he felt oddly violated? That he’d spent three hours in the shower after that, just trying to wash the stench of her from his skin. 

But Stiles wouldn’t look at him, that was perhaps the hardest thing. He loved looking at Stiles, loved watching his eyes when he worked, loved his constant overexcitement, loved the determination on his face when he fought side by side with the pack, the way he moved when he was explaining something to them. Derek loved everything about him, even his habit of constantly asking questions, or supplying sarcastic remarks. So he didn’t understand how he could possibly have cheated on Stiles, that made it sound like they were together, they weren’t. As far as Derek knew, Stiles had no idea that he was Derek’s mate and he wanted to keep it that way, at least for a little longer. He didn’t want to see the disappointment on his face when he realized that he had Derek as a mate and then the certain following rejection. 

After all, why could Stiles possibly want Derek? He was selfish and rude, he was aggressive and crap at displaying his emotions. Not to mention he was a cheat. He knew Stiles was the one for him and he still slept with someone else. He disgusted himself.

“So, what do you think?” Stiles said a moment later and Derek glanced up, he hadn’t realized Stiles was still talking.

“Erm, I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening. Say it again.” Derek mumbled embarrassed. The whole pack groaned.

“Highlights only Stiles.” Lydia warned.

“Alright, fine. The Darach is sacrificing people. Teachers are next, then guardians. So if we’re going to figure out who it is, checking on all the teachers is the best way to have a shot at it. Also, I know you probably don't want to think about it, but Ms Blake is definitely a possible victim. So we should have someone watching her. So far, all the victims seem to be people that we know in one way or another, so it’s pretty likely it might be her next.” Stiles seemed nervous saying it and Derek didn’t know why. Quite honestly he could gut the woman himself and wouldn’t care about it. 

“Alright.” Derek said calmly.

“Oh, and also, I’m going to tell my dad. Maybe it might help and he can try and figure out who the guardian victims might be in case we don’t stop the Darach with the teachers?” 

“Okay.” Derek said, it was about time John found out about them. He knew it would take some of the pressure off Stiles and that was what mattered.

“Right. So I guess I’m going to get going and fill him in.” Stiles said gathering up his notes and heading out the door.

“Stiles, wait a sec.” Derek said, not sure where he was going with this, he didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to explain it. 

“Yeah?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Doesn’t matter.” Derek replied, looking down at the ground and ignoring the glares he was getting from the rest of the pack.

“Alright. I’ll keep researching. If I find anything else, then I’ll let you guys know.” Stiles said disappearing out the door. Derek felt like bursting into tears. How come everything seemed to go wrong for him? Paige who died because of him, Kate who murdered almost his entire family, Laura killed by Peter because Derek wasn’t here, and now Stiles, who he’d hurt by sleeping with some woman, he didn’t deserve Stiles. Stiles could be happy without Derek in his life. 

STILES

Talking to his dad oddly enough didn’t go so well. They’d ended up having a massive argument about his dad not believing him, even his mum had been brought into it. His dad had left the house in the early hours of the morning to go to the station. He hadn’t checked on Stiles. Stiles tried to pretend that he didn’t care. 

He tried to keep himself busy, think of what the Darach could be planning next, instead he thoughts drifted to his dad, to the argument they’d had, he thought about Derek, seeing him with Ms Blake, how it had made Stiles feel like shit. It wasn’t Derek’s fault of course. Stiles had a crush on him, that didn’t mean that Derek had to feel anything back, that he couldn’t go sleeping with other people. But Stiles thought they had a pretty good relationship, okay to begin with there had been a lot of shouting and manhandling. But it had settled recently, they’d become friends Stiles thought. They’d watched each other’s backs too many times to be anything other than friends now. He wondered if maybe Derek had slept with Ms Blake even though he knew they were coming, just as a way to prove to Stiles that he had absolutely no interest in Stiles, to get Stiles to stop pining after him like a lost puppy without actually having to say it.

Stiles couldn’t help blushing when he thought about the night before, the way the pack were obviously chastising Derek for sleeping with her on his behalf. It was embarrassing beyond belief. So Stiles’ feelings were a bit hurt, the pack didn’t need to defend him and Derek didn’t need to get an earful of abuse just because he acted like a normal human being for once. 

Stiles knew he had to protect Ms Blake from the Darach. Derek didn’t deserve to lose anybody else he cared about, so Stiles was going to stick close to her and try to make sure that nothing happened to her. 

He rose from his bed early, unable to sleep and fed up of thinking about Derek and his dad and the pack and everything else. He just needed to clear his head. He went downstairs and looked in the fridge, his dad had left his lunch. He sighed heavily, knowing he’d need to take it to the station before school otherwise his dad would forget to eat. Sometimes Stiles wondered which one of them was the parent in this relationship. 

He got himself up and dressed and drove quickly to the station. His dad wasn’t in his office, Stiles was secretly grateful, he didn’t want to start arguing again which he was sure would happen, instead he left his lunch on his desk and then headed into school. 

By lunchtime they’d all figured out that if the Darach was going to attack it was going to be tonight while they were having that stupid recital. Stiles had spent every free minute of the day watching Ms Blake but he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, she was safe, for now at least. 

Of course, nothing ever goes in Stiles’ favour and he worked out much too slow that Ms Blake was in fact the Darach. Of course, by that time, she’d gotten all the teachers she needed, nearly killed Lydia and his dad was trapped in the room with her. Stiles didn’t know what had happened to change his dads mind, but now he was in danger and it was Stiles’ fault, he banged uselessly on the door and by the time he’d finally gotten through his dad and Ms Blake were gone. 

He’d run out of the school after them, knowing that he wouldn’t find them but not knowing what else to do. 

The pack had found him slumped on the floor in the treeline, deep sobs echoing in the air around him, unable to get enough air to breathe, because she’d taken his dad, she was going to kill his dad. He was going to lose him too. 

Stiles pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and cried, like he hadn’t done since he was a child, not since his mum had died and suddenly he’d had to grow up and look after his dad. 

He knew he must look pathetic but he couldn’t seem to get the tears to stop. Every time he tried, he thought back to the look on his father’s face as they argued and that it might be the last thing Stiles ever said to him. That his dad wasn’t as good as his mum, because his mum would have believed him. God, Stiles was the worst son in the world. His parents never deserved to have him as a child. They deserved so much better.

“It’s going to be okay Stiles.” Scott muttered from next to him, an arm placed gently on his shoulder, “We’ll get him back.”

“I can’t lose him.” Stiles sobbed, “I can’t lose my dad. Not him too.” 

“We’ll get him back Stiles. I promise.” Derek said and Stiles nodded resolutely. They would get him back, even if it meant Stiles had to rip Ms Blake’s head off himself.

“How could you not know?” Erica hissed to Derek as they started to walk back towards the school, Stiles felt sorry for the guy, but right now his dad was his priority. Derek and Erica were walking behind him, the rest of the pack a few meters in front. 

“I didn’t.” Derek said, his voice full of emotion, “I don’t know. I just,” Derek was struggling for his words, “I don’t remember sleeping with her.” He whispered obviously hoping that nobody was listening, “I got home and she was there, and then everything is a blur, I don’t know what happened, I don’t remember anything up until Scott and Stiles walked in, and I couldn’t move, I couldn’t do anything, and then it’s all fuzzy again, and I remember waking up and getting in the shower and scrubbing until I got rid of her scent because it made me feel sick. But I don’t remember sleeping with her Erica. Please, you have to believe me.” 

“I believe you.” Erica whispered back and Stiles felt his heart breaking at the sound of relief Derek made. Stiles turned around to look at them and they both looked at him guiltily. He couldn’t believe what he’d heard. What she’d done to Derek. She’d pretty much raped the guy. Hell, she had raped him, and Scott and Stiles had walked in and they hadn’t fucking done anything about it. They’d just turned around and run away because Stiles had his feelings hurt. God, he’d never hated anyone so much in life, apart from himself of course. He was going to kill this bitch, he was going to string her up and watch her beg. And what’s more, he’d enjoy it. Derek didn’t deserve this and Stiles was damn sure going to make sure they got revenge.

“We were just…” Erica started

“I heard.” Stiles said sadly, glancing at Derek, “It’s not your fault. She obviously spelled you or something.” He said quietly, “You shouldn’t feel bad about it, you should be pissed, you should be shouting and screaming and crying until there’s nothing left.” He said hollowly, Derek only stared at the ground, “Derek, what she’s done, there’s no forgiving it. We’ll kill her, not only because of the murders, but because she’s hurt you.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Derek said trying to brush it off.

“It is. She won’t get away with it.” Stiles said angrily before stomping towards his jeep. He would figure out where she was and then he’d kill her.

SCOTT

They were at the hospital, he wasn’t sure how it had happened but they were protecting Ms Blake from the alpha pack, mainly so she would tell them where John was and also how to heal Cora. Scott didn’t think Derek could take losing his sister, it would destroy the guy and he was already so close to the edge. Erica had explained in whispered sentences what had happened. How the Darach had cast a spell on Derek, then had sex with him. Derek could barely remember any of it, but he knew it had happened and he wasn’t dealing with it brilliantly. 

That was the understatement of the century. Derek was handling it about as well as Stiles was handling his dad being taken. Which was to say, not at all. He’d never seen his friend fall apart quite so completely before, Stiles’ sobs had broken his heart, there was nothing Scott could do for him, other than find John, alive and well. 

Stiles was with Cora in the ambulance, it was Stiles’ sudden realisation that guardians could mean their parents that had Scott rushing back into the hospital to find his mum. But he was too late the Darach had her and he couldn’t breathe. He wondered if this was how Stiles had felt when his dad had been taken. Derek was at his side, pulling him to his feet and dragging him back towards the car park. The Darach was gone, they needed to get out of here before the alpha pack turned on them.

Derek had started to race towards the car park as they got closer and Scott understood why, they could hear Stiles breathing heavily, whispering Cora’s name, shouting at her to wake up. Just as Derek tore open the back door Stiles shouted in triumph as Cora started to breathe again. 

“Oh my god.” Stiles said looking at her in astonishment, as if unable to believe he’d brought her back from the dead. Cora was looking at him with the same awe in her eyes. 

“Thank you.” Derek was saying, hugging Cora tightly, not caring about anything other than the fact that Cora was alive.

“Where’s your mum?” Stiles asked, licking his lips nervously.

“The Darach has her.” Scott said, he was numb, he couldn’t believe this was happening. They needed to figure out who the last sacrifice was going to be before it was too late.

“Okay. Scotty, we’ll get her back. We’re not going to lose them okay?” Stiles said confidently and Scott nodded in agreement. Stiles would have a plan, Stiles always had a plan.

“Alright, we know that she goes after people that we know. So who else do we know that is a parent and is linked to the pack?” Stiles mumbled, his mind obviously racing as he tried to narrow down the possibilities, “I bet she’s going to go after Chris Argent. Call Allison!” Stiles shouted, already jumping out of the ambulance and slamming the back doors shut. 

Scott could honestly say he’d never been as terrified of Stiles’ driving as he was for the next ten minutes. The ambulance swung wildly around the corners and Scott, Derek and Cora were all clinging on for dear life, certain they were going to tip over at any second. 

By the time they got to the Argent’s house it was obvious that they were too late. Lydia was clinging to Allison who was sobbing in the driveway. They were too late, the Darach had them all. She was going to kill them all. Scott jumped out of the ambulance and ran across to Allison, hugging her tightly as the tears streamed down her face.

He looked across at Stiles, terrified to see the completely blank look on his best friend’s face. He’d never seen it before, he couldn’t tell what Stiles was feeling or thinking, Stiles had shut down completely. 

“So what now?” Allison said a minute later, gripping Isaac’s hand tightly, “Where’s she keeping them? How do we get them back?” They all turned silently to Stiles as if knowing he would always have the answer, Scott knew he shouldn’t put it all on Stiles, he knew he should think of his own way out of this, but Stiles was the best. Stiles thought of the best plans, the best ways to avoid casualties, the best form of surprise, the least dangerous risks. Stiles was scarily smart and right now he needed him. 

Instead he turned to find Stiles already getting back in the ambulance and driving off.

“Where’s he going?” Lydia asked in confusion.

“I don’t know.” Scott said worriedly. He needed Stiles right now. 

STILES

He felt like he was falling apart when he saw Allison standing there. She had them. All three of them. There was no way to save them. She would kill them all before Stiles could think of a way to save them. They’d die and it would be all his fault. He could tell he was on the verge of a panic attack and he forced himself to keep breathing. Having a panic attack wouldn’t help anyone right now. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out quickly, glancing at the message on the screen from his dad. 

‘Be alone in five minutes or daddy dearest gets it.’ 

Stiles felt his heart skip a beat. He ignored the way that Derek glanced at him in worry. Ignored the way that the pack were all starting to come to the same conclusion that Stiles would have a way out of this. Well, maybe he might have, but right now he needed to get somewhere where he was alone. Then maybe they’d stand a chance.

He jumped into the ambulance just as Scott turned to look at him, he couldn’t look him in the eyes, couldn’t see the betrayal that Scott must have been feeling. Right now they needed each other, and it must have looked like Stiles was abandoning them. He’d explain later, he just needed to find out what she wanted first.

Five minutes later and he was heading towards his house, he had no intention of going in, he wouldn’t return home, not until he had found his dad safe and sound, not until they’d repaired their relationship, forgotten about the silly argument they’d had. None of it seemed to matter now.

His phone started to ring and he nearly dropped it in his haste to answer it.

“You’re alone?” Her voice came over the phone.

“Yes.” Stiles replied steadily. There was silence for a moment. “Is my dad alive?” He asked nervously

“Yes. They all are. They make quite the house guests.” Jennifer taunted, Stiles could hear muffled shouting in the background and he somehow knew it was his dad.

“Why did you call?” Stiles said, trying to keep his temper in check, knowing this was a very delicate situation.

“I wanted to talk.”

“About what?” 

“It needs to be in person I’m afraid.” 

“Alright, tell me where you are and we’ll come see you.” Stiles said as calmly as he could manage.

“No Stiles. You will come see me. Nobody else. If I see anyone else but you then I’ll kill your dad, and I won’t be nice about it.” Stiles swallowed.

“Okay. Fine. Tell me where you are.” He said, his voice tight with tension. 

“Fine. But here are the rules, you tell anyone where you are or what you’re doing then I’ll kill them. Trust me, I’ll know. So you come by yourself.”

“Why? Why would I come when I know you’re just going to kill them anyway?”

“Stiles. I need help to defeat the alpha pack. I realized earlier tonight, that if I had you and the pack on my side I wouldn’t need to continue with these sacrifices. So here’s the deal. If you come and talk to me, then I’ll let your dad go, and Melissa and Chris. They’ll all be safe. I just want you.” She said honestly. 

Stiles doubted that she was actually telling the truth, but there was an option, there was a chance that if he went to her, she’d let the others go. It would probably still end in his death, he wasn’t stupid, he knew what the Darach was capable of. But if there was a chance for them to get their parents back then he had to at least give it a shot. 

“Fine. Tell me where.” Stiles said after a moments pause. He listened to her instructions and then headed back to the hospital. He ditched the ambulance and walked to his jeep and then drove out to meet her. He made sure that he had his favourite baseball bat, lined with wolfsbane and mistletoe and a variety of other herbs that made it dangerous to most supernatural beings, then he got out of the jeep and started to walk through the preserve.

“Stiles.” Her voice called out and he followed it into a large clearing, the nemeton sat in the middle of it. Stiles should have realized, of course they would meet here.

“I’m here. Now let them go.” He glared at her, gripping his baseball tightly and hoping he wouldn’t have to use it.

“How about I call Scott?” She said sweetly, “Tell him where they are?” 

“Fine.” Stiles said through gritted teeth, watching as she pulled his dad’s phone from her pocket and calling Scott. She placed the phone on speaker as soon as the call connected and Stiles heard Scott’s worried voice through the phone.

“Sheriff?”

“Not quite.” Jennifer replied smirking

“Where are they?” Scott growled.

“They’re safe. In fact, I’m going to tell you exactly where they are.” She smiled, flashing her teeth at Stiles, it made him feel a little sick. 

“Oh really? Why would I believe you?” Scott said defiantly.

“Well, you see, I don’t actually need them anymore.” She said smiling sweetly and waving her hand gently in his direction, Stiles felt his grip loosen slightly against his will and his bat dropped uselessly to his feet. He tried to move, tried to take a step forward, or shout, or scream, or anything. But he couldn’t, it seemed that he was bound in place and Jennifer was smirking at him as she approached. Stiles glared at her uselessly.

“You see, I found something much better. Why sacrifice three lives when I’ve found the ultimate sacrifice?” She said, laughing down the phone.

“What are you on about? Tell me where they are.” Scott demanded.

“I can do. But I really think you want to hear me out. It’s quite important you see.” 

“Tell me where my mum is.” Scott growled

“Are you always so impatient?” She teased, “What if I told you that right now I’m holding a knife to someone’s throat. That as soon as this call ends I will slit their throat and make them my final sacrifice.” She pulled out a knife as she was talking and pressed it against Stiles’ throat. He glared at her in defiance, it was all he could do. 

“Alright, fine, talk away.” Scott said hesitantly, obviously wondering if to call her bluff. Stiles prayed that he wouldn’t. 

“So glad that you agree Scott. My friend here is very relieved too.” She grinned at Stiles. “So, I obviously came here with the intention of completing the sacrifices and finally having the power to destroy the alpha pack. Of course I had no idea that I’d bump into somebody who had all the traits of my sacrifices, that was a virgin, a warrior, a healer, a philosopher and a guardian. I couldn’t believe my luck.”

“Really, and who’s the lucky person?” Lydia’s voice came over the line and Stiles whimpered silently, his adams apple bobbing against the knife, if she killed him over the phone, if they heard him die, god they’d all be traumatized for life.

“Why don’t you have a think about it?” Jennifer teased, “In the meantime, you should start driving to the warehouse estate, unit number two. You’ll find your parents there. Why don’t you tell me your ideas while you drive?” She smiled.

“And what’s to stop me hanging up now?” Scott said, Stiles could hear the cars starting up in the background. 

“Again, my friend might be a little upset.” She taunted. “Now, why don’t you have a think about who my final sacrifice might be?”

Stiles could hear them all muttering in the background and he prayed that they would arrive at the warehouse soon, that he’d hear his dad one last time. As ways to die went, it wasn’t the worst, at least his dad would live, at least they’d survive. 

“It’s got to be someone who the pack knows.” Lydia said decisively, “Every one of the victims has been somebody that someone in the pack knows. So it has to be someone we know.”

“Very good Miss Martin. It is always someone that a member of the pack knows.” Jennifer taunted, digging the knife into Stiles’ neck a little bit, he tried to pull away from it but it was useless, he had no control over his body. Stiles gritted his teeth, anger rising when he listened to her words, it was him, it had always been about him, he had been the one to know every single one of those people. She’d been doing it to get at him and he’d been too slow to realize it! If he could have screamed in frustration, he would have done.

“Okay, alright, well, who do we know that heals people?” Scott said, “Obviously any of the Doctors at the hospital, Deaton, I suppose the wolves do too, in a way, we take away the pain right, would that count as healing?” 

“Yeah, but unless you haven’t noticed, we’re all here. So it can’t be someone in the pack.” Isaac said sarcastically. 

“Alright, but maybe one of us knows someone at the hospital?” Scott said.

“Right, okay, so who works at the hospital, maybe has a military background or something? Has kids because they are a guardian but they are also a virgin?” Erica said confused.

“I think maybe you’re taking it too literally.” Lydia said. “A guardian doesn’t have to be someone with kids, it’s just someone who looks after someone else, who puts their needs before their own.”

“You are very smart Lydia. If I hadn’t given up my job at the school; I’d definitely be giving you an A in your next test.” Jennifer laughed.

“A teacher. This person is a teacher as well, someone who has taught people something.” Scott said quickly.

“What about the nurse at the school?” Isaac said, “She teaches sex-ed, she can heal people, she looks after kids…” He trailed off.

“Yeah, she also has grandkids so she’s probably not a virgin.” Boyd said sarcastically. 

“It was an idea.” Isaac said sulkily. Jennifer was laughing down the phone, smirking at Stiles. 

“Are you nearly there?” She asked. 

“A few minutes away.” Derek replied and Stiles felt his heart start to pound. He was going to die, she was going to kill him and he would never get to make it up with his dad, and he’d never get to tell Derek how he felt, or Scott how sorry he was. He could feel the tears slipping silently down his face and he grimaced as Jennifer wiped them gently away, smirking at him in delight the entire time.

“That’s good. Well, maybe I should narrow it down slightly for you.” She taunted, “Someone who the whole pack knows. Someone who fights, someone who protects, someone who teaches, someone who heals.”

“Yes we know all that.” Lydia said angrily.

“Well, maybe you should think a little harder. Who do you know who has taught you all something?”

“We’re here.” Derek mumbled and Stiles could hear the scuffle of people leaving the vehicle as they arrived at the warehouse. 

“Who has healed you? Saved your lives more than once? Who has fought by your side time and time again?” 

Stiles could hear the doors banging open, could hear the gasps of relief and knew that they’d found them. Jennifer smiled at him, he knew the end was coming. 

“Stiles. She’s after Stiles.” He heard his dad’s wrecked voice and he felt like sobbing. His dad was alive. That was what mattered.

“Who,” Jennifer continued as if his dad hadn’t spoken, “would willingly trade his life if it meant his father got to live?” Stiles could almost hear the moment it clicked into place for the pack, “And who is very obviously not with you right now?” 

“Stiles.” Scott’s voice sounded broken as did everyone else who was suddenly calling out his name, almost a howl of despair. “No!” Scott shouted in denial. “No! I don’t believe you. It’s not him. It can’t be him.” 

Jennifer smiled, moving him towards the nemeton, the knife still pressed against his neck. Stiles knew this was it. That in a moment he’d be dead. 

“How sad, they don’t believe me. Final words Stiles?” She practically hummed in delight. Stiles licked his lips, what could he possibly say to make this okay? How would they ever forgive him for doing this to them?

“Don’t you touch my son.” His dad said angrily and Stiles could barely stop the tears from running down his face.

“Dad.” He whispered and the commotion on the other end of the phone went silent, “Dad, listen, it’s okay. It’s going to okay.”

“No. Stiles. Don’t do this. Don’t.” 

“Dad, listen please, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I had to. It was the only way. I love you. I love you dad. I’m so sorry. It’s going to hurt you, and I’m sorry. But you have to be strong okay. The pack is going to be there for you. They are going to look after you. What I said about mum…” Stiles said, knowing that the pack would listen to him and they would take care of his dad. 

“No Stiles, listen to me, I was wrong. I was so wrong. Just please,” His dad was sobbing, “Please don’t let her do this. Fight her.”

“Oh, he’s trying so hard.” Jennifer taunted, “It’s the same spell I put on Derek, just without the confusion, Stiles knows exactly what’s going on, but he can’t move, can’t fight. He’s my puppet. I mean if looks could kill I’m sure he’d be doing a great job,” She smirked, “But unfortunately that doesn’t seem to be working in his case.”

“Stiles. Just tell us where you are. We’ll come okay. We’ll find a way to stop this.” Scott begged him, his best friend sounded like he was crying and Stiles hated that he was the one causing this pain. Jennifer grinned, twisting the knife against his chest, blood spilling slightly.

“You can’t Scott. Just, god,” He struggled not to burst into tears as the blade dug slightly deeper, “Just don’t let my dad be the one to find me okay. Just don’t let him. Please Scotty.” Stiles begged, unable to stop the tears when he heard the cries of distress coming down the phone. 

“We’re at the nemeton. Not that it will do you any good. You won’t make it in time.” Jennifer laughed. Stiles could hear the commotion as everyone jumped into the vehicles, still calling out to him, telling him they were coming. He knew Jennifer was right, they wouldn’t make it in time.

“You ready now Stiles?” Jennifer said smiling at him and he couldn’t help but glare at her in disgust. Wasn’t it enough that she was killing him? Did she have to do it when his dad would hear? When they would all feel as helpless as he had? When all they would be able to do is listen and be unable to do anything about it?

She lowered him gently onto the nemeton so he was lying on his back across it, running a hand softly through his hair as if she was trying to offer him some comfort, it actually made him want to throw up, he didn’t want her to be the last person to touch him, it wasn’t right, he should die when he was an old man, surrounded by his family and friends. But that’s what you get running around with wolves, he’d never expected to live to old age, but he’d never dreamt it would all come to an end so soon. He wanted to fight it, he wanted to live. But he couldn’t even move. He could only lie there and wait as she raised the knife over his heart. He could hear Derek roaring down the phone, almost imagined he could hear it in real life too, but he knew he couldn’t. The warehouses were on the other side of town, there’s no way they would make it in time.

“Love you guys.” He mumbled quietly, knowing they’d hear it. “Fuck you bitch.” He said louder, his defiance the only thing he had left. He saw the knife coming down, felt it plunge deep into his chest. He tried to stay quiet, hoping that it would make it easier for them, but he couldn’t help the whimper of pain that escaped him. He felt the blood running from him, soaking into the wood below him. 

He listened to the shouts from the other end of the phone, that they’d find him, he just had to hold on, he just had to stay with them. He didn’t have the strength to reply, he was fading, it was all over, Stiles knew that. 

He tried to stay awake, tried to hold on even though he knew it was useless. He saw the knife coming at him again, Jennifer’s triumphant grin as he felt it pierce his chest again, he could hear his heart slowing as it ran out of blood to pump, he closed his eyes and pictured his dad, Scott, Derek, the whole pack. It didn’t hurt, he felt a warmth that he didn’t know he’d lost and then nothing but blackness.

 

DEREK

The moment they’d arrived at the warehouse and seen the distress on Johns’ face Derek had known, before John had even spoken, he’d known. He’d been trying to figure out who the final sacrifice could be the entire drive. All he could think was that Stiles would know. It was only when Derek saw the terror on Johns’ face that it had clicked. 

Jennifer’s voice echoed through the room as if from a great distance as his mind finally clicked the information into place. The only person any of them knew who had all those traits, who had fought beside them, protected them, taught them, healed them and of course was a virgin. Stiles, it had to be Stiles. She had Stiles.

When he heard Stiles’ voice over the phone his knees had almost buckled. Stiles sounded terrified, he knew she had a knife to his throat, he knew how that spell felt, to be completely and utterly powerless in your own body. And yet Stiles was still trying to reassure them, trying to tell them that it would be okay, that they’d be alright. 

They rushed for the cars, Derek shaking so badly that he couldn’t drive and Lydia shoving him across the seat and then driving like a maniac through town. 

They all heard the cry of pain as she stabbed Stiles and Derek roared, louder than he ever had done before, shattering the glass in the windows as they drove. It felt like his heart was been torn from his chest. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t survive this, he didn’t want to. He listened down the phone he could hear the sound of heavy breathing which sounded more like Jennifer than Stiles, and he could hear the sound of a slowing heartbeat, he kept listening as the gaps between each beat grew longer, he knew the others in the car were listening too, none of them spoke, all their concentration on that one sound, almost as if, if they concentrated hard enough, they would be able to keep it beating. 

Then it stopped.

Derek kept waiting, hoping to hear another beat but there was nothing. He could hear the small chuckle from Jennifer and then the call ended abruptly. Lydia slammed on the brakes as they pulled up behind Stiles’ jeep, he had flung open the door before they’d even come to a complete stop and then he was running. Running like he’d never run before. Running as if everything he had depended on him getting there. He could save Stiles, he could turn him. He just had to get there and restart his heart. He could hear the sound of the pack behind him, could feel the desperation in their movements. 

His nose was filled with the scent of blood. It was so strong it made him gag, god there was so much blood. He stumbled into the clearing a moment later and staggered forwards, his knees giving way after a few steps and he collapsed to the ground. 

Stiles wasn’t there. There was no body, just a wooden stump drenched in blood. God there was so much blood, it was dripping from the sides of the nemeton, running slowly to the ground, but there was no Stiles, only his blood. Derek howled, a cry of raw grief echoing through the forest. He knew that everyone would hear it. He knew that they would all know Stiles was gone. 

The pack arrived a moment later, all of them falling to their knees next to the nemeton, tears spilling down their cheeks and soaking the ground, howls of grief and despair echoing around them. John, Lydia, Melissa, Chris and Allison appeared some time afterwards, John was white as a sheet, crying out a denial when he saw the blood. Screaming for Stiles. Stiles who would never reply again.

“Where is he?” John sobbed, “Where’s my boy?” 

None of them had any answer for him. Why would Jennifer take Stiles’ body? What used would it be to her now? 

Derek didn’t know how long they stayed like that before finally people started to move. John was convinced that Jennifer had tricked them somehow, that it wasn’t Stiles’ blood, that Stiles was alive somewhere, waiting for them to find him. He collected some of the blood, determined to prove his theory correct and headed back to the station to get it tested.

Derek stood up from the ground, unable to figure out why they were all covered in so much dust. He was determined to track down Jennifer. She’d taken Stiles from him. He’d make her pay. The rest of the pack must have been able to sense the anger rolling off him, or perhaps they just had their own form of vengeance that they wanted to inflict, but whatever the reason, they all nodded solemnly and followed Derek.

He wasn’t sure where to start looking but he knew he couldn’t sit and do nothing. The next few days passed in a blur, if anyone asked him he wouldn’t be able to say where he had searched or where was left to search, but he knew he had to find her. She had to pay. 

John called on the third day, he could barely get his words out through the sobs and Derek knew it would mean the worst.

“It’s his blood Derek. It’s his.” John sobbed. Derek felt as if all the life had been sucked out of him, he’d known, of course he’d known, he’d listened to the final beats of Stiles’ heart. But still, he’d hoped that John was right, and now, now there was no hope. Stiles was gone and it was Derek’s fault. 

He should have told them about the night with Jennifer, told them how he could barely remember what happened. Stiles would have figured it out, he would have solved it before Jennifer had the chance to take John, and then Stiles would have never have gone to her. He wouldn’t have died. Alone. Scared. 

Derek didn’t know when he started to cry but it was only the firm hand on his shoulder that brought him out of his own thoughts.

“We need to go to John.” Scott said seriously, when he knew that he finally had Derek’s attention.

“Why?” Derek said, his voice cracking, he needed to keep searching, he needed to kill her.

“We promised Stiles. We said we’d look after his dad. Stiles is gone.” Scott stumbled over the word, the word that none of them wanted to say, Stiles wasn’t gone, he was dead, he was murdered and it was Derek’s fault. “He’s gone and John needs us and we promised him.” Scott said, not caring that his voice was breaking over the loss of his best friend.

Derek nodded, knowing that the whole pack needed to be together right now. They headed across to the house, Derek could smell the grief from here, he didn’t want to go inside, he didn’t want to feel all that grief and smell Stiles’ mixed in amongst it all. Stiles was dead. He kept repeating the mantra in his head, each time the wave of agony that washed through him reminding him that he was still alive.

They spent the afternoon together as a pack, holding each other as the tears flowed. None of them had wanted to believe it, had wanted to believe that Stiles had somehow made a miraculous escape, that he’d appear through the door any second, a stupid grin on his face. 

But he didn’t. He never would again.

Derek went back to the nemeton a few days later. The blood was still there. It was a brutal site. He sat on the ground and he sobbed, he cried until he couldn’t anymore and then he left. 

He went again the next day, he couldn’t say why, but somehow by going there he felt close to Stiles again. Like he was still with them. So he kept going. Every day he kept going. Some days he would just sit and cry. Others he would talk gently, tell Stiles about how his dad was coping, how much they all missed him, how they wanted him back. Derek knew that Stiles couldn’t hear him, but it made him feel better in a tiny way. Every time right before he left he asked Stiles to come back to them. It never worked.

Two months after that awful day John finally had Stiles declared dead and not missing, the evidence was all there. They all knew that there was no way Stiles survived. John thought they all needed closure, even if it was breaking his heart to do it. They had a funeral, lowering an empty coffin into the ground. The amount of people that turned out nearly overwhelmed Derek. He didn’t know how John was managing it.

All of the Sheriff’s department were there with their families, all of them with a happy story to share about Stiles. The entire lacrosse team turned up, the teachers, pretty much the entire school in fact. Even Jackson flew back. Every single one of them had a happy memory of Stiles, one that made them laugh and now that made them cry. Stiles had been a light, someone who made the world a brighter place just by existing. And he had been taken from them. 

Lydia had the brilliant idea of asking everyone to write a single memory of Stiles in a book, just one time that Stiles had made their day better. Everyone at the funeral agreed and Derek watched as one after another every single person wrote a small passage in the book. 

He waited, waited until the end of the night and everyone had started to leave before he went anywhere near the book. They were all going home, going to their families, moving on with their lives. How was Derek supposed to carry on? How was he supposed to stop the pain in his chest? He picked up the book and read the notes greedily.

‘The time I fell over in the middle of the hall and everyone saw my knickers. Stiles pulled me up to my feet and smiled at me. I was so embarrassed, I felt like everyone was laughing at me. Stiles just pulled his trousers and boxers down, flashed everyone and then grinned at me. He was the kind of person that would do anything to help anyone. I’ll miss you.’

‘When he jumped out of the window in Coach’s class, because Coach had said nobody was leaving through the door until he felt like it. It nearly gave Coach a heart attack and the rest of us were crying with laughter. He always made you laugh, no matter what the situation was. You were the best.’

‘The time he jumped out of my bloody classroom window. I was sure he was going to give me a heart attack. Stiles you were one of a kind, it won’t be the same without you.’

Derek started to cry as he continued reading the memories, a small smile on his lips as he read about Stiles’ antics. It made him think of all the happy times he’d had with Stiles. The time the whole pack had a huge food fight because Stiles had tripped while carrying the food and the tomatoes had gone flying and hit Erica directly in the face. He chuckled at the memory. He flicked through a few more pages and found that Erica had written that exact moment. How they’d stopped hours later covered in food. Stiles had built a fort behind the sofa and Derek and Stiles had pretty much destroyed everyone else. 

Stiles had been their laughter. Were they ever going to be able to get past this?

“You going to write something?” Lydia asked holding out a pen. Derek took the pen from her slowly, thinking over what he could possibly write that would ever do Stiles justice.

‘Stiles, the moment I first saw you I knew you were insane. Probably because you were looking for a body in the woods,’ Derek smiled at the memory, ‘But I also knew in that moment that you were the person who made me feel whole. You lit up everything, like I’d been in living in the dark for my whole life without even realizing it, you were the sun. You made everything bright and light and gave me hope. I don’t know how I’m going to make it without you. But I’ll try. For you.’ He finished the note, ignoring the fact that he was writing it as if Stiles would ever read it. He wouldn’t. The only person that would probably ever read this would be John, and how would John react, finding out that Derek had been crazy about his son? He contemplated ripping the page out, but Lydia laid a small hand over his. 

“Don’t.” She whispered, “It’s perfect.” She said, her eyes scanning his words, a tear slipping down her cheek. “He loved you, you know that right?” Derek remained silent, did he? How could he? Why would he? “I know this hurts, god I know how much this hurts. But Stiles was crazy about you, he just never felt like it was the right time. I know you felt the same. But we’ll get through this okay? We’ll get through it together.” Lydia said pulling him into a hug. 

Derek went back to the nemeton that night, he sat and told Stiles about all the things he could remember from reading the book, he told him about times that nobody had written about that had made Derek laugh.

“I wish you were here. Please come back.” He muttered as he left again. 

Time passed. Every day Derek went to the nemeton and he sat, sometimes he talked, sometimes he cried, sometimes he sat in silence, plotting his revenge against Jennifer when he finally found her again. 

They started to move on in small ways. It wasn’t easy and there was still a huge chunk of their lives missing, but they tried. Lydia became second in the pack, the one that wouldn’t take any of Derek’s shit. Who kept them all in line. Allison and Isaac got together eventually. Scott met a girl called Kira and he brought her into the pack with Derek’s blessing. Peter introduced them to his daughter Malia, she’d spent the past few years running around as a full coyote in the woods, eventually Peter and Malia moved away, only a few towns over, and they came back to visit regularly, but Peter had insisted that they just needed a bit of space. They all laughed a little too loudly sometimes, as if to fill a void, but they kept going. John got heavily involved with the pack, always there for them whenever they needed him, finding cases for them sometimes. He was perhaps the only one more passionate than Derek about finding Jennifer and bringing her to justice. John spent a lot of time with them, Derek thought it was because he couldn’t bear the emptiness of his own home, he understood that feeling.

A year after that awful night Derek had gone out to nemeton as usual. He had arrived to find the stump burnt to cinders. Somebody had set fire to it, and it wasn’t a normal kind of fire, there were still faint traces of blue smoke floating around the clearing. It was obvious that this had been some kind of magic.

Derek had cried. More than he had done in months. Because it didn’t feel like Stiles was there anymore. Whatever had tied Stiles to this place was gone. Stiles was gone and Derek was alone. The pain was nearly as bad as that night. He howled out in his agony, not really surprised when the whole pack came to him minutes later. 

They sat that night, around the nemeton, clutching onto Derek and holding him tightly. Telling him that it would be okay, that he’d be alright, that Stiles wanted them to live, that he couldn’t give up. He couldn’t help but have moments of anger towards Stiles, how could he do this them? How could he die and leave them behind? Did he not realize how much it would destroy them? 

Derek didn’t go out to the nemeton again. Instead he tried very hard to move on with his life. To focus on the pack. He rebuilt the old house, turning it into a home for all of them. He was glad he’d done it, it gave him something to focus on, something to keep him moving forward.

Scott had got an apprenticeship at Deaton’s and was training to become a vet. Deaton had become a lot more open with them which surprised Derek. He often came to pack meetings, telling them about stories he had heard through other druids, if there were any threats to Beacon Hills. 

Isaac and Allison announced that they were getting married a year after the nemeton burned, Derek was happy for them, they deserved the happiness that it would bring. Cora met a guy she quite liked, she told Derek that he wasn’t her mate, she knew that, but she was happy enough to waste some time with him. He was happy for her. Scott and Kira got together, which didn’t surprise anybody, Erica announced that her and Boyd were having a baby. That was a surprise but Derek hugged and congratulated them and couldn’t wait for the new addition to the family. He wished Stiles was here to share in their excitement. He knew that everyone else missed him too, even more so at moments like this. 

“So what about if it’s true?” Scott was saying to Deaton as they wandered into the house for the pack meeting.

“What if what’s true?” Lydia asked, going to sit in the empty seat next to Derek.

“I’ve heard some stories from colleagues.” Deaton said quietly, “It’s more than likely not true. But I’ve never known them to lie.”

“What kind of stories?” Erica asked with curiosity, jumping onto the counter and biting into an apple.

“About a mage.” Scott said excitedly.

“Mages don’t exist anymore.” Derek said calmly, “They died out years ago.”

“That’s what I said.” Deaton said, taking a seat next to John, “But, there’s stories, of a new mage. One that took out a nest of vampires in Seattle. One that took on a demon in New York.”

“Really?” Cora said raising her eyebrows.

“Well, we don’t know how much of it is true of course, and these are only rumours, but still, the idea of a mage out there somewhere…” Deaton’s voice trailed off and Derek thought he looked a little misty eyed.

“Well, if anything gets more definite then let us know. But back to tonight’s business. John?” Lydia said seriously.

“Yes, well, I wanted to tell you first, the FBI are taking over the case for Jennifer. Apparently they don’t believe we have the manpower to sufficiently resolve the case and she is a serial killer, so they want the case.” He said bitterly. 

“So what? We’re giving up?” Scott asked desperately.

“Of course not.” Derek said. “We’ll keep looking. We’ll find her Scott. I won’t quit until we do.”

It as a few weeks later when Deaton came to them excitedly and confirmed the rumours were true, a mage was out there.

“Seriously?” Derek asked, he couldn’t help but be surprised, a mage was very powerful, but they didn’t usually come into their powers until adulthood, most of them never made it that far, some supernatural creature getting to them before that. The last one anyone had heard of had been over a hundred and fifty years ago he was sure.

“Yeah.” Scott said excitedly, “One of the other druids called Deaton up today and said that he’d actually ran into Little Red the other day, he was trying to take care of a wendigo the other side of California and he got into trouble and then the mage saved his ass, right before pulling a disappearing act.”

“Little Red?” Allison laughed

“Well, it wasn’t exactly like he gave a name, but the druid called him Little Red for some reason and it seems to be sticking.” Scott said, practically bouncing with excitement.

“And he goes around fighting monsters?” Lydia asked curiously

“Exactly.” Deaton said, “Do you guys have any idea what this means? What a mage could teach me?” 

“Why would he be willing to teach you anything?” Isaac asked, “Like no offence, but maybe the guy doesn’t like people and that’s why he’s working under the radar. It sounds like the only reason the other druid even knows about him is because he nearly got himself eaten.” 

“Maybe. But perhaps not. It can’t help to try.” Deaton said hopefully.

Erica gave birth to a beautiful baby girl seven months after that, Derek loved her immensely. She was the only thing that kept him going sometimes. When it hurt too much without Stiles, he thought of little Becca and he kept going. 

It didn’t take long before it became apparent that Little Red was the one to ask for if there was anything seriously wrong. He had apparently become relied upon to resolve a situation with as little bloodshed as possible. Derek couldn’t help but wonder about the guy, if half of the stories Deaton told them were true then he wasn’t someone to be messed with. 

Derek woke up some mornings and Stiles wasn’t the first thing he thought of, instead it would be the pack. What they had planned for today, what they were doing at the weekend. Sometimes he sat in the library and pulled out the book that everyone had written in for Stiles, John had decided that it was the best place for it, Derek sat and read it, he had most of it memorized by now, but still, to see all the people that had written in it, all the people who had cared about Stiles, it gave him a bit of a warm glow.

The day of Stiles’ twenty first birthday was a hard one for all of them. He should have been with them. John came over to the house, as he did most evenings, and they ended up having an impromptu party. Celebrating Stiles in a way that hadn’t known they could, telling bad jokes, making everyone howl with laughter as they read some of the things he’d done. 

It was bittersweet. Becca had brushed away some of his tears with her toddler hands, looking up at him in confusion, as if unable to figure out why he was sad.

“It’s okay sweetie.” Erica said, picking her up and hugging Derek tightly. “Derek just misses Stiles.” She said quietly. 

It was a few weeks later, one Friday night when Lydia stormed into the house and announced loudly that they were going out partying. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but when was the last time you all let your hair down?” She shouted and Erica had beamed at her before dashing off upstairs to get ready. “You too Derek.”

“I’ll babysit.” Derek grumbled.

“Too late. I’ve asked John. Now go get ready.” She said, pushing him up the stairs. He wasn’t going to ask why Lydia had suddenly decided that he needed to get out of the house, but he knew he couldn’t argue with her.

The whole pack went out, apart from Becca and John who waved at them happily from the doorway. 

“So where are we going?” Isaac said excitedly. 

“There’s a party at that new club downtown. It’s a black light rave, I figured why not?” Lydia said happily as there were a few groans from the wolves. They hated raves, the music hurt their ears and the flashing lights made it hard to see anything. 

When they arrived Derek got out of the car slowly, he didn’t want this. He wanted to sit at home with Becca and play stupid games. They headed into the club and Derek took a deep breath, the place was packed with bodies, all of them alight in neon colours, the rest of their bodies hidden in shadows, the smell of arousal and alcohol hitting him instantly. They were stood on a balcony overlooking the dancefloor, he could see the bar on the opposite side of the room and knew it would mean getting across the dancefloor to get to it. He glanced down again, surprised to see a patch of darkness there. It was only when he studied it closer he realized that there was a person stood there without any neon on them and they were nearly invisible in the throng. Now that Derek had seen him he could barely tear his eyes away, the guy was dancing slowly, sensually, a crowd of people reaching towards him, groping at him. Derek couldn’t see anything more than the quick flash of a half grin in the dark. 

He felt all his blood surge downward, he didn’t know why or how, but he wanted this guy more than anything he’d wanted in so long. He thought of Stiles and the arousal disappeared instantly. They made their way through the dancefloor, went across to the bar that was in almost complete darkness and ordered some drinks. 

As soon as they’d had a few drinks most of the pack was out on the dancefloor, dancing like crazing, looking like they were having more fun than they’d had in a while. It was still dark, Derek couldn’t even tell the amount of people in here, but he felt the hot press of bodies against him at every moment and it was making him feel a bit claustrophobic. He forced himself to stay, he wanted the pack to enjoy themselves. 

It was a few hours later when Derek felt another body bump into him.

“Sorry man.” A voice said, husky from shouting, Derek looked and realized it as the guy in the dark clothing that had been dancing earlier. Derek couldn’t see him, only a blur of darkness where he should have been.

“Don’t worry about it.” Derek replied, trying to ignore the way his cock was reacting to the guy. There were a few more people pushing into them to move out of the way and Derek heard a soft laugh from the other guy.

“Impatient much! You want a drink?” Derek nodded eagerly, “Was that a yes?” The guy said. Derek realized he probably couldn’t see Derek all that well either.

“Yeah. Sure. I’m Derek.” He added, blushing when he realized what an idiot he sounded like. 

“Thomas, or Tom to my friends.” The guy shouted back. They headed towards the bar, the crowds pushing them against each other repeatedly. 

Derek could barely contain himself from jumping the guy, he smelled fresh, like standing in the middle of a field in a lightning storm. It was the best thing Derek had ever smelt. He could hear Tom’s soft laughter every time Derek got shoved into him, no doubt he could feel Derek’s erection against him. 

Without warning Tom reached forward and started to kiss Derek. It was amazing, Derek lost time completely, he was so wrapped up in the kiss, the smell of Tom, the feel of his lean body against Derek’s. He wanted nothing more than to rip the guys clothes off and fuck him right there and then. And then almost as soon as it had started it stopped. Tom pulled away from him.

“Sorry. I got to go. Nice meeting you Derek.” Tom shouted. Derek wanted to grab him, hold him in place, but Derek thought of Stiles and felt like he’d just betrayed him, he let Tom’s arm slip through his grasp and then he was gone, lost in the crowds. 

“Derek!” Scott was shouting, “Hey man! Where’ve you been?” He seemed to register the shock on Derek’s face, “Dude! Are you okay? Did something happen?” 

“I’m fine.” Derek said, struggling not to cry, he’d cheated on Stiles. It didn’t matter that Stiles was dead. He’d kissed someone else. Stiles was his mate, his only mate. The only one for him and he’d kissed someone else. 

“Come on. We’re heading home.” Scott shouted over the music, steering Derek towards the door. As soon as they got outside he sucked in a great lungful of fresh air. 

“You okay? What happened?” Scott asked, rubbing a hand across Derek’s back.

“I kissed someone. I kissed someone else.” Derek said breathlessly, barely holding in his panic.

“It’s not the end of the world.” Lydia said, pushing them all towards the car. “Stiles would want you to be happy.” 

“But Stiles is my mate. And I kissed someone else.”

“Was it good?” Erica asked gleefully. Derek glared at her, “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

“Did you at least get his number?” Allison sighed. Derek shook his head. “Oh well, it’s a start Derek. I know it’s hard, but Stiles wouldn’t want you to be alone forever.”

“How about we just leave it okay?” Scott said to the pack, he could probably smell Derek’s distress. “It was a kiss. Let’s not make it into some big thing.” The pack nodded slowly but Derek could see the small glimmer of hope in Lydia’s eyes, perhaps she thought this was a step forward, that Derek could finally move on. It had been four years. He deserved the chance to move on.

He thought back to the soft lips against his, the tongue that had pressed itself gently into his mouth. It was the best kiss he’d ever had. A small part of him wished he’d got Toms number. 

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of activity. A couple had disappeared in the preserve while they were camping, then another one the week after. John had come to them with worry in his eyes when the bodies had eventually turned up mutilated. It had taken another week of tireless research before they realized it was Fae. 

Deaton declared that they were out of his league, the magic he could perform would only make them angry. At the moment they were just playing, if Deaton annoyed them they would destroy the town without a second thought.

“So what do you suggest?” John said, “We can’t just let them carry on. Four people are already dead.”

“I can try but it won’t end well.” Deaton said.

“What about if we called the mage? Little Red?” Scott said. Deaton seemed to think about it.

“I can try.” He said glancing at Derek for approval. Derek nodded and Deaton pulled out his phone. “I’m trying to get in touch with Little Red.” He said, placing the phone on speaker once it connected.

“He’s not working any jobs at the moment.” The voice on the other end replied finally, as if ready to end the call.

“Wait!” Deaton said desperately, “My name is Deaton. I work with the Beacon Hills pack, we have an issue with some Fae.”

“Pack? Like werewolves?” 

“Yes.”

“Fae?” The voice said curiously. 

“Yes.” Deaton confirmed

“Hang on.” The voice replied, something like worry in his voice. “Red!” They heard the voice shout. 

“What?” A second voice mumbled, sounding like he’d just been woken from sleep. 

“Got a druid on the phone.” 

“Tell him to fuck off. You fuck off too.” Red sounded like he was already drifting back to sleep.

“Oi! Wake up!” There was the sound of something been thrown and a moan of pain. 

“Really! The fucking book? You couldn’t have thrown something lighter, like a fucking fridge!?” Red shouted.

“He’s part of a wolf pack.” The first voice taunted.

“And I care why?” Red said.

“They’re having a few Fae issues.” The first voice said seriously.

“Oh, for fucks sake.” Red said in exasperation, “Pass me the phone.” He demanded, they heard the exchange and then Red’s voice came down the line, clearer this time.

“Fae?”

“Yes. We’ve had four people murdered so far and believe there will be more.” Deaton said efficiently.

“Alright. Tell me where. I’ll deal with it.” Red sighed wearily.

“We’re in Beacon Hills.” Deaton said, “But our pack might be able to help you. We’ve already located the places that the attacks took place.” 

There was a heavy sigh from the other end of the phone, as if weighing up his options.

“Alright fine. I’ll be there tonight. Wait for me.” Red said before cutting off the call. 

“He sounded like a bit of a dick.” Isaac said. “He didn’t even ask for directions. How’s he going to know where to find us?”

“He’s a mage.” Scott said, seemingly still in awe. Derek couldn’t help but side with Isaac, the guy had sounded like a dick. 

“Alright. Let’s get cleared up, we don’t want a mage to think we live in a hole.” Erica said to Becca, starting to tidy up the toys scattered all over the floor. 

The day seemed to race by, Derek was nervous, there was a lot that could go wrong here, if Red couldn’t defeat the Fae then they could all perish. He hoped the mage was strong enough.

Just after dark there was a crackle of lightning and the sound of footsteps approaching. Derek went outside along with the rest of pack and saw the figure leaning up against one of the cars, his face hidden by the darkness, wearing a bright red hoodie.

“I can see why they call you Red.” Deaton said and Derek could have sworn he saw the flash of a smirk under the hood. 

“Yeah. So, Fae.” Red said, rubbing his hands together, looking oddly nervous. Derek sniffed delicately at the air, trying to scent what was off about the guy. Instead he got a lungful of freshness, the same scent he’d got in the club a few weeks ago.

“Tom?” He asked, unaware he’d spoken out loud until the whole pack was looking at him and Red had tensed slightly, the smell of electricity growing stronger. He waved awkwardly, “Erm, Derek, we met a few weeks ago.” 

“Right.” Red said, relaxing slightly, “Yeah. That’s why you look familiar.” Tom said quietly as if talking to himself. “I guess you were all there too?” Tom asked slightly louder.

“Yeah they were. Your eyesight must be better than mine. I could barely see a thing.” Derek said lightly.

“Tom?” Lydia practically screeched, “Tom as in Tom who you kissed?” She was grinning happily.

“Technically, I was the one who did the kissing.” Tom shrugged, still keeping his distance from them. “Anyway, can we get back to the point. Fae.”

“Yeah, sure, but can he get your number when this is all over? He’s been hung up on someone else for a long time and it would give him a good reason to get out.” Lydia said insistently.

“Erm…” Tom said awkwardly, “Sorry, I don’t date. Can we please just focus? Fae?” 

“Yeah. Sure.” Derek said blushing. “John’s just putting Becca to bed and then we can go out to the sites if you like?” 

“Fine.” Tom said impatiently. Derek heard the door open and knew John was coming out. 

“She’s flat out.” John said quietly to Erica. He turned and looked at Tom, “Oh, you must be Red. Nice to meet you.” He said holding out his hand. Tom seemed to recoil from it.

“Who are you?” He said angrily, Derek could smell the sudden distress coming from Tom, it set him on edge.

“Oh, erm, I’m Sheriff John Stilinski. I’m helping with the Fae.”

“Were you at the club the other week?” 

“No. I’m sorry, but what’s this got to do with anything?” John said confused. Derek couldn’t help but feel confused as well. 

“I know you.” 

“What?” 

“I know you. I’ve seen you. Why do I know you?” Tom sounded almost panicked, as if he was trying to wrap his head around something completely insane.

“Maybe you’ve seen me around town?” John guessed.

“No!” Tom shouted, Derek could feel the electricity in the air, magic was all around them. “I know you!” He took a step forwards, stepped into the light, “Tell me you know who I am?” Tom asked, his voice trembling as he pulled down his hood.

“Stiles.” John breathed, tripping over as he rushed to his son, pulling him into a hug.

Derek was in shock, as were the rest of the pack, Stiles was older, his voice deeper, his hair a bit longer than Derek remembered, his skin was still pale, he still had those gorgeous moles and his eyes, god, nobody could ever have eyes like that. 

“You know me?” Stiles asked with worry, “You know who I am?” 

“Of course I do.” John said sobbing, “You’re Stiles. You’re my son. God, I thought you were dead. Stiles!” John cried, holding Stiles close, seemingly unable to let go off him. The rest of the pack seemed to have broken out of their states of shock and were crowding around John and Stiles. Derek didn’t think he could move. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Stiles, he didn’t even think he could blink. 

“We heard you die.” Scott said a minute later, turning the mood sombre, “We heard your heart stop beating.” Stiles looked at him through tear filled eyes, “How are you alive Stiles? Why didn’t you come back to us?”

There was silence for a moment. 

“We should go inside.” Lydia said decisively, “We’ve all had quite a shock. We should go inside and talk this over.” She said already turning towards the house. The pack and Stiles followed her slowly up the steps. 

“What happened?” Erica asked as soon as they were sat down. 

“Erica,” Lydia said sternly, “Give him some time to breathe.” It was obvious to all of them that Stiles was having a hard time trying to process this, hell they all were. Stiles had died. He’d died. They’d lost him. Yet here he as sat on one of their chairs, looking as lost as they all felt. 

“The first thing I remember is waking up next to some old tree stump, I stumbled through the woods for a few days, eventually came out in the next town over. The police found me, just over three years ago. I was wandering around the streets, covered in blood. There were no missing people reports that matched my description. They cleaned me up, gave me a name and shoved me out the door.” Stiles said quickly, as if by getting the story out quickly it would make it any less horrifying. 

“You died Stiles.” John said, his voice still thick from crying, “A Darach murdered you, she called us, made us listen while it happened. When we got to you, there was only your blood left, there wasn’t a body.”

“And you didn’t look?” 

“Of course we looked!” Scott said, “We looked everywhere, we couldn’t find her or you, Stiles, there was so much blood, there was no way you survived it. Your heart stopped beating. Do you get that? We had to listen to you die.” He said, on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles whispered.

“You’re sorry?” Scott shouted, “Did you not think what it would do to us? She killed you! You went and met with her on the hope that she’d let your dad live. My mum live. Chris live. Did you not think about how much it would destroy us? I fell apart man, you were my brother and you were dead. I was so angry Stiles. So angry. You left us. You left us and you didn’t have to deal with it anymore because you were dead. But us? We had to have a fucking funeral. We put an empty coffin in the ground and grieved. I had nightmares for years, imagining you dying, alone. You didn’t have to deal with that. We did. It was so fucking selfish. You got the easy way out. We were the ones who had to survive. Who had to go on.” Scott was panting by the time he finished shouting and everyone was looking at him in horror.

Stiles stood suddenly, almost knocking over the chair in his haste. 

“I need to go sort out the Fae.” He said turning on his heel and heading out the door.

“Wait.” Derek said, slamming his hand on the door and holding it shut. He’d lost Stiles before; he couldn’t watch him just walk out again. “Just wait, please.” He pleaded. He took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts, this had been such a huge shock, he couldn’t deal with all this, especially not when Stiles was looking at him. He thought he’d never get to see those eyes again.

“Look,” Derek let out a huge huff of breath, “Scott’s angry. That’s obvious. But it’s because we lost you Stiles. You went to meet the Darach to stop her from sacrificing your dad. We all wish you hadn’t. But I know you, and I know that if you’d had the chance to do something about it and you hadn’t, well, you wouldn’t have been able to live with yourself.” He paused, there were nods around the room. 

“Why did she sacrifice me?” Stiles asked quietly and Derek felt his heart breaking, Stiles sounded like a lost kid, not some powerful mage. 

“Because of who you were, who I hope you still are.” Derek said, “There were five traits that she needed to sacrifice, and she found them all in you.” 

“Which five?” Stiles said, his eyes begging for the knowledge.

“Philosophers, Healers, Warriors, Guardians and Virgins.” Lydia said quietly.

“Right.” Stiles said, “And I was all that?” 

“Yeah.” Scott mumbled, “Stiles, you were everything to us, you held us all together, you taught me how to control the change, you brought Cora back to life, you fought a Kanima, an alpha, hunters, anything to help us, you protected your dad…”

“I got the virgin bit thanks, don’t need to explain that one to me.” Stiles grimaced, there were a few small chuckles around the room.

“Yeah, well, yeah, you were.” Scott said blushing. Derek didn’t want to think about the fact Stiles wouldn’t be any more, didn’t want to think of him with someone else.

“Does any of this sound familiar to you?” Derek said, not wanting to press Stiles but hoping he’d remember. 

“Not really. I feel like it should. But it’s all just words.” 

“Wait.” Lydia said before rushing off upstairs. She reappeared a moment later carrying the book from the funeral in her hands. “You should see this.” She said handing the book to Stiles.

“I don’t know that’s a good idea.” Allison whispered. On the front cover was a picture of Stiles smiling with the rest of the pack.

“You’d just thrown a water balloon up in the air. That was taken a second before it landed.” Erica said laughing quietly, it was obvious that Scott and Stiles both knew what was about to happen, the mischief in their eyes evident for anyone to see. The others were stood oblivious, Derek seemed to be talking to Lydia, but his gaze was fixed on Stiles, Allison and Isaac were laughing. Erica and Boyd were turning towards the camera, Erica’s gaze going upwards as if she’d just realized what was about to happen. 

“It landed on Derek.” Stiles said tracing the photo slowly.

“Yes!” Erica said happily. “God, he was so pissed, do you remember what he did next?” She smiled.

“No.” Stiles said sadly, flipping open the book and starting to read. There was silence in the room as Stiles read. “Seems like I meant a lot to people.” He said a few minutes later after flicking through the first few pages. 

“You did.” Lydia said, “You still do.” She said hugging him tightly. “I can’t believe you’re home.” She said happily. 

“Yeah.” Stiles said, rubbing at his neck, “Just a lot to take in I guess.” He paused before getting to his feet, “Well, I really should go take care of those Fae.” He said heading again towards the door. 

“We’ll come with you.” John said eagerly, not willing to let his son out of his sight again. 

“That’s not really a good idea.” Stiles said awkwardly, “Fae aren’t exactly sociable.”

“We’re not letting you out of our sight.” Erica growled, “We’ve only just got you back.” 

Stiles sighed heavily. “Alright, fine. But stay out of sight and if they do see you then stay quiet. Let me do the talking.” He said seriously before heading for the door. 

Boyd stayed in the house with Becca but the rest of the pack followed after him, Derek had to admit he was quite looking forward to seeing Stiles at work, after all, the stories he’d heard about Little Red were pretty impressive.

“The first couple disappeared from here.” John said twenty minutes later when they arrived at the first spot.

“Ok cool. I can work with this.” Stiles said, rubbing his hands together, Derek felt the magic start to build in the air. 

“Stiles?” Scott asked, there was no reply, “Stiles?” 

“Sorry, god, what? Forgot that’s me, sorry, did you want something?” Stiles said turning to Scott and Derek felt his heart break slightly at the fact Stiles hadn’t remembered his own name. But he’d remembered his dad, and earlier, he’d remembered that the water balloon had hit Derek. There was hope. 

“I was just going to ask if we should hide now or are you just going to track them?” Scott blushed.

“Oh, I’m just tracking them for now. They aren’t far from here at the moment. We’ll be there in no time, just keep behind me okay?” 

They all nodded in reply. They walked quietly for a little while longer, Derek knew they were getting close to the clearing of where the nemeton used to be. It unsettled him, made him nervous. He was terrified that this was some horrible dream and in a moment the nemeton would come into sight and Stiles’ body would be lying across it. 

“Calm yourself down. It’ll be fine.” Stiles said to him and Derek nodded. Stiles couldn’t know what he was thinking, but it was evident that the rest of the pack knew exactly what was going on in his mind if their faces were anything to go by, the same fear was reflected there. 

Stiles held up a hand to stop them in their tracks and a moment later three men stepped from the trees in front of them. They were all tall and had long dark hair, their skin seemed to glow and their eyes reflected the madness within. There was no warmth there. They looked evil. 

“Red. Nice to see you again.” The middle one said in greeting, taking a step towards Stiles.

“Shame the same can’t be said for you Mal. I hear you’ve been torturing people again. I thought we’d talked about this?”

“Well, you do know how I like my pound of flesh, a man’s got to eat.” Mal said, trailing a finger across Stiles’ stomach. Derek fought the urge to growl. Stiles flashed Mal a quick smile before he was shocked backwards a few steps. “That wasn’t very nice.”

“You seem to be forgetting that I’m not very nice.” Stiles growled.

“Oh I remember. I’ve got the scars to prove it.” He said, lifting his shirt slowly and showing a huge scar across his stomach and ribs. It looked like half of his side had been blown away and then regrown. 

“Yeah, well, I gave you a chance.” 

“I wonder what your scars look like. I know you didn’t get out of their unscathed. Did you bleed? Do you look at it and wonder how different things could have been?” Mal taunted.

“Enough Mal.”

“Oh? You’ve got quite an attitude all of a sudden, I don’t remember you being quite so aggressive before. Is it because you’ve got a pack of wolves at your heels? You think they could do anything to stop me?”

“They don’t need to. I will.” Stiles said seriously

“Has Little Red here told you what I did to him last time we met?” Mal said addressing the pack, Derek took a step forward, hoping to draw his attention, keeping the pack out of his sight. 

“You’re the Alpha I presume?” Mal asked, Derek glanced to Stiles, then nodded harshly. 

“Well, dear Alpha, I had such fun with Red. I would have had a lot more fun if he hadn’t have managed to fight off my spell.” Mal taunted. “Still, didn’t help those poor women did it?” 

“I said enough!” Stiles shouted and the earth trembled and for a moment Mal actually looked worried.

“Oh, Red, I’ve missed you awfully. Maybe you should ditch the wolves and we can go back to having some fun?”

“It was never fun for me Mal. I gave you a chance, you came back and started all over again. Excuse me if I’m not in the forgiving mood.” 

“What are you going to do about it? Try your best and still lose again?” 

“If that’s what it takes.” Stiles said firmly. Derek only had a moment of warning, a prickle of magic in the air before Mal and the two other Fae were blasted backwards through the trees.

Mal got to his feet, swiping at a trickle of blood running from his mouth, looking at the blood and then at Stiles in surprise.

“Seems you gotten stronger Red. It will make taking you that much more fun.” Mal said moving so quickly that Derek almost missed the movement. Thankfully Stiles didn’t and he shoved Mal backwards again, this time the force of it sending him through a tree. 

The fight itself didn’t last that long, the Fae were quick on their feet but Stiles was just a fraction of a second quicker. Their blows missed him most of the time, although a few hit their mark. Derek smelt blood a few minutes into the fight and wanted desperately to wade in and protect Stiles but he didn’t want to distract him, and Stiles didn’t seem to be overly bothered by the blood. Derek hoped it wasn’t anything serious. Another few minutes and it was all over, Stiles made quick work of the two Fae, snapping their necks with his bare hands, then heading over to where Mal lay on the ground. Stiles closed his eyes, whispered a few quiet words and then snapped his neck as well. The fight had been vicious and Derek had been in awe at the skill Stiles showed. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Stiles’ movements.

“Well, that was easy.” Scott said a moment later and there were a few laughs among the pack. Stiles was standing up, gazing in the opposite direction to them and then suddenly he was striding forward. 

Derek knew where he was heading, he could see the clearing from where he was stood. The nemeton. 

The whole pack moved as one and entered the clearing behind Stiles. He was stood still, staring at the burned out husk of the nemeton. 

“I was here.” Stiles whispered, “This is where I woke up.” He said, taking a step towards the nemeton. Derek sucked in a breath when the same blue smoke started to appear that had been here the day it had burned. 

“I remember pain.” Stiles said, gazing at the nemeton in awe. “I remember the feel of a knife slicing through me.” He touched at his chest under the hoodie. “I remember I was scared. I didn’t want to die.” Stiles said, sounding on the verge of a breakdown. “I remember…” He trailed off, his eyes glazing over slightly as he became lost in memories.

“I remember everything.” He said a minute later, turning to look at the pack before rushing to his dad, hugging him tightly, “What I said about mum, what I said that night, I was so wrong Dad, I’m so sorry.” Stiles said sobbing. John shushed him, cradling Stiles gently. 

“It’s okay kiddo. It’s okay.” 

“I love you. I’m so sorry.” Stiles said, the sound of his tears breaking Derek’s heart, “I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t let her kill you. Not if there was a chance I could stop it. Please don’t hate me.”

“Stiles, I’d never hate you. Not for a single moment.” John said emotionally. He pulled away from Stiles so that he could see his son, see that he was okay and in one piece and alive. 

“You’re bleeding.” John said, seeing the dark stain on Stiles’ hoodie.

“Oh, fuck.” Stiles said glancing down, pressing at his side. “Shit. Okay, it’s fine, don’t worry.” Stiles said, pulling out his phone. Derek was next to Stiles in an instant, ready to start drawing the pain away and ready to catch him should he fall. 

“Don’t.” Stiles said, holding up a hand before the phone connected. “Jason. Hey dude, are you busy?” 

“Tom, I’m in the middle of the shop, what do you want?” 

“Why are you doing a shop at this time of night?” 

“Because you weren’t there and I couldn’t sleep.” Jason replied. Derek felt like his heart was hammering in his chest, was Jason Stiles’ boyfriend?

“Well, funny story actually…”

“Tom, I swear to god…”

“Yeah, I’m going to need you to go home and grab the kit.” Stiles grinned sheepishly down the phone before wincing in pain. Derek reached out to touch him and take the pain. “I said don’t.” Stiles ordered. “You’ll make it worse.” 

“What?” Jason and Derek asked in unison.

“Not you J, Derek is trying to take the pain, I’m telling him it’s a bad idea.”

“Who the hell is Derek?”

“He’s one of the wolves. Bigger news, that wound that was oh so carefully stitched is bleeding again, so you know, if you want to hurry up home that would be great.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“For fucks sake!” Jason shouted down the phone, Derek could hear him dropping whatever he was carrying and then the steady pounding of his feet as he ran.

“So, it’ll probably be a good idea to head back towards the house.” Stiles said to the pack around him and then started walking towards the house, seemingly ignorant to the shock on the packs faces. 

“So why can’t we take your pain?” Isaac asked as they were walking. 

“Long story, but simple version?” Isaac nodded eagerly, “The more you try to heal it the worse it gets, you need to heal it very specifically. I thought the stitches would hold but evidently not.” Stiles said grimacing slightly. 

Derek grabbed him roughly by the arm when he tripped on a root and nearly face planted. 

“Thanks.” Stiles mumbled. “I mean it though. Don’t take the pain. It’ll make it worse.” Stiles was sweating now and his face had gone very pale. Derek nodded tightly, hating the way that touching Stiles made him feel whole. Stiles had a boyfriend, a whole other life, someone he must be really close with because they lived together and Jason couldn’t sleep without him there. But Stiles had kissed Derek, just a few weeks ago, he’d kissed him, so surely it couldn’t be that serious if Stiles was willing to cheat? But still, god, he was so hurt and angry and upset, because he got Stiles back alive and he still didn’t get to be with him. 

They walked in near silence, Jason still on the other end of the phone, until finally the house came into sight. 

“I’m here Tommy.” Jason said a moment later.

“Good. You got the kit?” Stiles said, panting heavily by now. Derek heard the sound of banging as Jason obviously grabbed whatever was needed.

“Yeah. I’m in the circle. Ready when you are.” Jason said worriedly. 

“Alright. Hold tight.” Stiles said waving his arm in the direction of the drive, his eyes closed in concentration. Derek wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting to happen but for Jason to suddenly appear in the driveway with a crash wasn’t up there on the list. 

“You can teleport people?” Deaton said in amazement. 

“Occasionally.” Stiles said, Derek gripped him tighter when his legs suddenly gave out. “Probably not the best move right now, but you know…” Stiles voice trailed off slightly, no they really didn’t know. 

Jason came hurrying across to them, he wasn’t what Derek had imagined, he was a few years older than Stiles, he was tall and broad and had short blonde hair. 

“Tommy!” Jason shouted, pulling Stiles upwards and away from Derek. “What the fuck have you done now?” He said pulling Stiles towards the house.

“Funny story J, meet my dad.” Stiles said grinning like an idiot while also fighting to keep his eyes open. Jason stopped dead in the middle of the drive and spun round to look at John.

“What is it?” Jason asked and they all looked at him in confusion.

“Stiles.” Stiles grinned goofily. Jason let out a loud laugh.

“Stiles? Really?” They all nodded, “I guess it kind of suits you. Better than Tom.” Jason said pulling Stiles towards the house. “You guys got a good table?” Jason asked and Derek nodded.

“Okay good, alright Stiles, wow, so weird, listen to me buddy, we’ve got this. Dude,” Jason said making eye contact with Scott, “Grab the bag!” He said nodding to where he’d left the bag on the floor. Scott dashed forward and grabbed the bag and a moment later they were at the door. 

Derek lead the way into the kitchen and they quickly cleared off the table, Stiles was barely conscious and Derek was terrified, they couldn’t lose him when they’d only just got him back. 

“Alright, good.” Jason said, pushing Stiles not exactly gently onto the table and lying him down flat. He hesitated for a moment and Stiles gripped his arm.

“You’ve got this okay?” Stiles said weakly. Jason nodded firmly but Derek could see he was nervous. He reached into the bag and pulled out a length of rope, quickly wrapping it around Stiles’ wrists and then tying it to the table legs.

“What the hell are you doing?” John shouted in outrage.

“Dad, it’s fine okay. Just, J knows what he’s doing alright? Just give him some space.” Stiles pleaded. 

“Fine.” John said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.

“Tom-Stiles,” Jason said grimacing, “On a scale of Kale to curly fries?” 

“Seaweed.” Stiles replied slurring slightly. 

“What the fuck?” Erica mouthed across at Derek, Derek just shrugged, he was just as confused. 

“Alright, cool, that’s not that bad Buddy.” Jason said as he pulled out bottles of water and a medical kit from his bag.

“Is to me.” Stiles said stubbornly

“That’s because you don’t like anything green.” Jason laughed.

“Mermaids weren’t that bad.” Stiles replied. Jason laughed louder.

“They tried to drown you Stiles. Three times. That’s pretty bad.” Jason talked, seemingly oblivious to the pack behind him.

“Fun though.” Stiles mumbled. Jason went to take the hoodie off and Stiles tensed, blinking at him feverishly. “Don’t want them to see J.” Stiles mumbled and Jason turned to glance back at the pack.

“Yeah, sure, okay Stiles, whatever you want.” He said already starting to usher them from the room and shutting the door in Derek’s face. He leaned against the door, listening to Stiles heartbeat as he started to relax. He didn’t know why Stiles didn’t want them to see, but the look on Jason’s face told him not to argue. 

“Don’t know why you’re that bothered. It’s not that bad.” Jason mumbled from behind the door. 

“Stop delaying things and do it J. It’s getting worse.” Stiles said breathlessly and Derek tensed. It was obvious to all of them that Jason and Stiles worked together. Really, Derek shouldn’t be jealous, he’d never told Stiles how he felt, and Jason seemed like a good guy who genuinely cared about Stiles. Derek should be happy that Stiles found someone who was so good for him. He listened to Jason take Stiles’ hoodie off, the sharp inhale of breath as he saw the wound for the first time.

“I told you that you shouldn’t have been working until this healed.” He hissed angrily, “But no, don’t listen to me. Just because stupid Fae are involved.”

“It was Mal.” Stiles replied and Jason went silent.

“Okay.” Jason said solemnly, he took a deep breath “It’s going to hurt Stiles. Stay with me.” Jason said and Derek could almost imagine the way that Jason would touch Stiles, would fix his eyes on him, would kiss him gently. He tried to shake the image from his head, the scent of blood was stronger now.

“Try not to scream, I don’t want your dad to burst in and shoot me.” Jason joked.

“I’d be more worried about the wolves if I’m honest.” Stiles replied.

“Good point. You want to tell them that I’m not hurting you?” 

“They already know. They can hear J, perks of being a wolf. So can you just get on with it please?” 

“They can still hear us? Dude that’s pretty cool.”

“Jason!” Stiles growled and Derek couldn’t help but agree with him. 

“I’m scared.” Jason whispered.

“You’ll be fine. I trust you okay. Now just do it before I bleed out.” Stiles said, Derek tried not to panic at those words.

“Okay. Here goes.” Jason said and a moment later Derek could hear the way Stiles tried to stifle his cries of pain. 

“It sounds like he’s fucking torturing him.” Allison said a few minutes later. Derek tried not to move muscle, he knew that the instant it moved it would only be to break down the door and protect Stiles from whatever was happening. A few minutes later and Jason began to chant quietly, stuttering over a few of the words as he spoke.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos”

“What is that?” Cora asked, “Is that Latin?” 

Lydia nodded, “Yeah, chanting about removing demons actually.”

“You speak Latin?” John asked shocked.

“Yep, apparently so does Jason.” Lydia said motioning to the door behind Derek. 

After fifteen minutes Stiles cries of pain stopped and Derek knew he’d slipped into unconsciousness. It made it slightly easier, to know that Stiles wasn’t in quite so much pain anymore, he still couldn’t relax though until Jason had finished his chanting. 

Half an hour later they heard Jason take a deep breath and then let it out again. 

“The next time you say no big deal I’m going to wrap you in bubble wrap and tie you to the bed, you idiot.” Jason whispered. Derek could tell Stiles was still out of it, but he couldn’t help agree with Jason’s sentiments. Stiles was a danger to himself sometimes.

Derek could hear Jason cleaning up and bandaging up Stiles’ wounds. A few minutes later he opened the door and Derek saw that Stiles was still sprawled out on the table, thankfully the ropes were gone from around his wrists and his clothes were back in place, a clean jumper pulled gently over his head.

Jason still had a few streaks of blood across his face and he looked really pale but otherwise okay. He slumped onto one of the sofas and sat drinking a glass of water.

“So, you guys going to tell me why none of you knew Stiles was alive?” Jason said jumping straight to the point.

“Is he okay?” John asked worried. 

“Fine. He’s still out of it. But, you know, demon bites do that to a guy.” 

“A demon bite?” Lydia asked in fear, Jason glanced over at her.

“Hi.” He said charmingly, Lydia blushed. 

“Demon bite?” She repeated icily. Jason smiled at her.

“Yeah. Demons bite. Healing them up is a bit of a bitch. I told him not to do any more jobs, but then he has a thing about the Fae.” Jason said in disgust, rolling his eyes. “When we first stitched it up Tom, sorry, Stiles, he lost like all control of his magic, we had to cut down a tree from inside the house, hence the ropes this time. Learning curve and all that.” Jason said, smiling slightly at the memory.

Derek was silently fuming, it was one thing for Stiles to kiss Derek in a dark club, but Jason was openly flirting with Lydia while Stiles was unconscious in the other room. He tried not to let his fury show on his face, after all he shouldn’t be getting involved in Stiles’ relationship, but he knew that the other wolves could sense it. 

“So, back to the point. Why didn’t you look for him?” Jason asked, glaring at Derek and John.

“He was dead.” Scott said, “We heard him die. We heard his heart stop. We found his blood, all of his goddamn blood. But we still looked. We searched everywhere. But we never found him or the bitch that killed him.” Scott hissed. Jason took a moment to process it, frowning at them, evaluating them.

“Alright. Fair enough.” There was silence for a minute before Erica glared at him.

“So how long have you and Stiles been together?”

“Living together? Erm about eight months.” Jason replied.

“So how long did you know him before that?” Isaac asked

“I didn’t. I met him on a case. We hit it off. I moved in with him. I help him out occasionally.” Jason supplied. 

“So you moved in with a guy you’d never met?” Allison said evidently confused.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like he minded. Well, maybe he did a little bit, but you know, I think I was good company.” 

Erica scoffed, “Oh right, is that what you call it?” 

“I’m sorry what?” Jason said confused.

“Sleeping with Stiles!” Erica hissed, “Yet you’re here eyeing up Lydia. Stiles doesn’t deserve you.” Jason stood up swiftly and glared at Erica.

“Okay, woah! Number one, I’m not sleeping with Stiles! Like I even have to justify it but I’m strictly into women. Hi again Lydia by the way.” Lydia blushed. “Number two, even if I was sleeping with Stiles it wouldn’t be any of your goddamn business. He didn’t even know who you were until tonight so don’t talk to me like that. You haven’t been there with him, you haven’t seen what he’s gone through. I’m the one that patched him up when he got bitten by a demon, I’m the one that had to do it again tonight. I’m the one that waits up at home each night he’s out on a case, terrified that he won’t come back, or if he does what kind of state he’ll be in. So don’t you dare say that Stiles doesn’t deserve me. I’ve been a friend to him when he’s had no-one else.” Jason ranted. “Number three, again, not that I should even have to say this, but Stiles doesn’t sleep with anyone. The few times he’s tried it haven’t ended up so well for him so he doesn’t do it. So before you get all high and mighty with me maybe you should think about the fact that I know Stiles. I know him a hell of a lot better than any of you do anymore.” Jason was practically shouting by the time he was finished and he glared at everyone in the pack.

“We’re sorry.” Derek said a minute later, tying to ignore the fact that it felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. “We’re all still a bit shocked by everything. It’s going to take time to get our heads around this.” He glanced back at Stiles on the table. “Maybe I should put him somewhere more comfortable and then you can tell us about you?” He offered. Jason glanced at Stiles.

“Personally, I think the stupid oaf should wake up with a stiff neck just for making me drop the shopping.” Jason said, “But, fine. It sounds like a good idea.” He said, nodding to Derek. 

Derek approached the table carefully and then lifted Stiles gently into his arms, he ignored the way the rest of the pack were looking at him and went upstairs, laying Stiles gently on his bed, pulling a cover over him and smiling down at him. Stiles was alive, breathing, right in front of him. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead before heading back downstairs.

The pack had settled slightly, they were all seated in the living room, even Boyd had made an appearance, Becca sitting happily on his lap, apparently the noise had woken her. 

“So, Jason, why don’t you tell us how you met Stiles?” Cora asked casually. 

“Fine.” Jason huffed, “I used to be a priest, I know, okay, don’t laugh, my parent’s pushed me to do it, but it was good work, I felt like it was my life’s calling. I’d been in training since I was eighteen. Anyway, a few years ago I started to have doubts, started to think it wasn’t the right thing for me, that there was more out there for me to see. I quit the priesthood and I went out and got shitfaced and slept with whatever women I could find. I was enjoying myself for the first time in my entire life. I was out one night when I was overwhelmed by this black smoke and suddenly I couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. I was possessed. I could watch my body doing awful things but I couldn’t do anything about it. There was a warehouse that a crowd of demons used to meet. Some of the things that happened there, well, I won’t ever talk about it. I was the demon’s puppet for eight months, nine days and six hours. Then Stiles appeared. He was vicious and vengeful. I thought he was about to kill us all and I was so relieved. It was going to be over.” Jason paused, choosing his next words carefully.

“Stiles managed to cast a spell that confined the demons and then he exorcized them. The other bodies had suffered too much damage while the demons possessed them. They didn’t make it. But I did. Stiles, well, he could have just taken me to the nearest hospital and dumped me there. But he didn’t. He took me back to his place and he patched me up and I healed. He told me to get lost a couple of times, but I couldn’t. It sounds silly trying to put it into words, but this kid, this terrifying, vengeful, wrath of god kid, he’d saved my life, he’d saved my life for no other reason than he could. He was all alone, he had no-one and I wanted to be there for him. I wanted him to have someone that was looking out for him. So I stayed, despite the protests, I was sure it was just Stiles bluffing anyway. And then I guess I just moved in and started watching his back as best I could.” Jason said shrugging slightly.

“That’s got to be a tough job.” Scott said quietly, “Stiles used to get in so much trouble when we were younger, it was like he was just a monster magnet.” He grinned.

“Yeah. Well that’s still the case.” Jason laughed, “Although now, you know, actual monster magnet.” He paused at the looks on their shocked faces, “Seriously? You guys don’t know this? I’m surprised you didn’t get attacked by like four different creatures on your way out of the woods. Stiles is an actual magnet for trouble. They can like sense it or something, I’m not exactly sure how it works, but yeah, if there’s something supernatural in the area, Stiles is going to find it, or more like, it’s going to find Stiles.”

“Oh.” Scott said, his mouth hanging open slightly, “Well, that’s a little bit of a pain.”

“Yeah. Tell me about it.” Jason sighed, “That’s what happened the other week with the demon. It was supposed to be a simple case. He’d assured me it wouldn’t be a big deal. Just some vamps who needed to be cleaned up. But then a fucking demon comes up out of nowhere and tries to eat his magic.”

“Eat his magic?” Cora asked.

“Yeah, I don’t understand that bit either, sort of like they can try sucking it out or something, but it’s better than when they actually try to eat him. That was not an enjoyable experience.” Jason moaned, “Anyway, he managed to get rid of the vampires and the demon and then stumble home to get the wound cleaned up.”

“What about demon bites? Are they poisonous?” John asked in curiosity.

“Sort of, it’s kind of hard to explain, but it’s like they feed off you, the stronger you are, the more they take, the weaker you are, the longer it takes for the bite to take hold.”

“So if I’d tried to take his pain?” Derek asked

“It would have made the poison spread quicker and he wouldn’t have had enough strength left to bring me here and then he would have died.” Jason said quietly.

“Okay. Good job you actually listened to him for once then.” Boyd scoffed. 

“I listen.” Derek said only slightly offended.

“Sure you do.” Lydia laughed, “Like you listen to me?” Derek blushed, okay so maybe he didn’t always listen, but maybe in the times that mattered most, he at least tried to. “Yeah, I thought so.” Lydia grinned when he remained silent. 

“So Stiles was on his own before he met you?” John asked, continuing when Jason nodded, “He said it was three years ago when he woke up, so he was alone for nearly two and a half years?” 

“I guess.” Jason said quietly.

“Do you know what happened with Mal?” John asked and Jason tensed.

“I do. But I don’t know that I should tell you. I think it should be Stiles. But is Mal dead?” 

“Yes.” They all replied firmly and they could see Jason relax.

“That’s good. You don’t know how much it messed Stiles up that Mal had gotten away.” There was silence in the room. 

“So you said Stiles doesn’t have relationships?” Allison asked and Jason blushed. 

“Erm, did I? I can’t remember saying that.” 

“You did.” Lydia confirmed, “You said he doesn’t sleep with anyone. Is that a new thing? Do you know if he has done in the past?” 

“I don’t know that I want to hear this about my son.” John said grimacing.

“Erm, well, Stiles will probably kill me for saying this, but, no, he doesn’t. Hasn’t as far as I’m aware. I mean, don’t get me wrong, he told me that he tried a few times, there were a few people that he liked, but one of them turned out to be a creature trying to harvest his organs, the next was a creature who wanted to see if he could fly and dropped him off a roof. The last time he tried, well, the guy was human, but that was probably worse, Stiles liked him, like really liked him, and from the sounds of things, it was going great, they’d gone on a few dates, Stiles had figured out a way to test who was human and who wasn’t so he knew he was in human hands. The way he tells it, he sounded happy.” Jason sighed sadly, “But then, well, they got back to the guys’ house and there was sex on the cards, and he took Stiles’ shirt off and he just freaked out. Just like completely flipped. Stiles had to wipe his memory just to calm him down enough to get out of there.”

“Why?” Erica said, her eyes wide from the story.

“Well, Stiles, erm, he has scars. This life isn’t easy for him. And, well, not everybody is used to seeing that. And, god, he’s going to kill me for telling you this. He doesn’t like people to see. As far as I know, after that night, the only person to see Stiles shirtless is me and that’s because I’m just adding to the artwork.” Jason whispered, seemingly distraught. “It’s not even like they are that bad. It’s just the guy must have been a complete jackass.” 

Derek nodded his head in agreement. How could someone have done that to Stiles? He listened gently and could still hear the soft breaths coming from his room, Stiles was still flat out.

“Can he fly?” Scott asked.

“What?” Kira said looking at him in disbelief.

“I’m just curious. I mean if the guy dropped him off a roof and he didn’t die then you know, can he fly?” 

Kira smacked him playfully around the back of his head. 

“Not fly, more like controlled falling. He still had a very bad head the next day. Sort of like the night, god,” Jason paused laughing, “So Stiles was out working this case, and this homeless guy just pops up out of nowhere. Stiles said it nearly gave him a heart attack. Anyway, that’s around the time that the kelpie decided to make an appearance. Long story short, Stiles saves the day as per usual, and this homeless guy swears off drinking for life. He passes this bottle across to Stiles, who actually has the stupidity to drink from it. I found him sat outside the flat, gazing up at the stars, talking to them. It was the first time I actually saw him relaxed, not angry and defensive. So we sat out all night, drinking whatever the fuck this drink was and talking. We took bets on what his actual name was and I promised him we’d figure it out eventually. Guess that was true. Neither of us guessed it though, so at least I don’t owe him anything. Woke up the next morning when the neighbour decided to kick me in the head on the way out of the door. Oh my god, I’d never had such a hangover in my life. I thought I was going to die.”

“What about Stiles?” Scott grinned, he loved hearing happy stories about his friend.

“Oh good god, Stiles was awful. I swear to god,” Jason laughed, “He was green. He threw up all over the neighbour as she passed us. It was the funniest fucking thing I’d ever seen. I’m fairly sure he did it on purpose to get the bitch back for kicking me.” He was howling with laughter, tears streaming down his face.

“I did not.” Stiles said from the stairs. The room fell into silence. “I threw up on her because I was incredibly hungover and she was the closest thing. Although, yes, I would have done it on purpose it my brain was capable of making those decisions at that point in time.” He said, sinking into one of the seats near Derek.

“How are you feeling?” Jason asked. Stiles raised an eyebrow in question, “Scale of Avengers to Sharknado?” Stiles grinned.

“Jessica Jones.” Jason nodded his head.

“Okay, what the actual fuck is that?” Lydia asked, “First it was seaweed? Now Jessica Jones? What are you two talking about?” 

“We came up with a scale, sort of like one to ten, but things only we know about, so I could say yeah, I’m an eight and everything’s fine, or no, it’s a two and we need to get out of here now, but Jason is the only one that would understand. Goes the other way too of course.”

“Of course.” Lydia said, throwing her hands up in despair, “You are such a weirdo.” She grinned.

“Obviously.” Stiles smiled, “Wouldn’t have me any other way though?” He asked nervously and Lydia jumped into the seat next to him, hugging him tightly.

“Not a fucking chance.” She smiled happily. 

Becca, who had amazingly gone back to sleep during the conversation decided that now was a good time to wake up and glanced at Stiles in confusion. 

“Who’re you?” She asked sleepily, making her way across to him. Stiles grinned at her, then at Erica and Boyd, seemingly amazed that they’d had such a beautiful little girl. 

“I’m Stiles.” He said happily, Becca nodded solemnly and jumped up into his lap. 

“Derek missed you. He cried about it a lot.” Becca said and Derek blushed, of all the things she could come out with! Stiles met his eyes, his mouth dropping open comically and a blush on his cheeks too.

“Well, erm, I missed Derek too.” Stiles replied, “I missed everyone. But I’m back now. If that’s okay?” Stiles asked, glancing at Derek. Of course it was okay. He’d never let Stiles out of his sight again. 

“I think that would be good.” Becca said sweetly, “They all feel a lot better now. Uncle John’s stopped smelling like sadness.” She whispered loudly. Stiles grimaced.

“Well, I’ll try and make sure he never smells like that again.” Stiles promised. Becca nodded seriously. 

“Alright you little monster.” Erica said, scooping her up from Stiles’ lap, “It’s time for you to go to bed now.” She said happily, “We’ll see you in the morning.” She said gripping tightly onto Boyd’s hand and disappearing upstairs. 

Slowly the whole pack started to disperse, heading to their various bedrooms. John clutched Stiles tightly before heading down the hallway to the bedroom he usually used. Jason glanced across at Stiles.

“You up to sending me home or do you want me to get a taxi?” He asked.

“We’ve got a guest room.” Lydia said quickly, “You can stay the night.” She said, already instructing Jason to follow her. Derek was relieved, he didn’t think Stiles was up to sending Jason home, but he knew he would have tried anyway and probably exhausted himself. As it was he looked like he was on the verge of sleep. 

“Come on, we should get you to bed.” Derek said, helping him up from the sofa. Stiles looked at him with panic in his eyes. “Not like that, you idiot, just I think you need to get some sleep.” 

“Oh right, yeah, sure, okay.” Stiles mumbled, following Derek up the stairs. 

“So,” Stiles said as they walked, pausing when Derek opened the door to his room and gently pushed Stiles inside. “Erm, isn’t this your room?”

“Yeah it is.” Derek said, “But since all the other rooms are in use I figured you might appreciate the bed. I’ll sleep on the sofa downstairs.” 

“Oh, erm, right.” Stiles said, looking around awkwardly. “Wait.” Stiles whispered as Derek turned to leave, “Just, god, this sounds so embarrassing, but the other week, in the club…”

“When we kissed?” Derek asked, loving the fact that Stiles was blushing brightly.

“Yeah, erm, that. Well, erm, that isn’t something I usually do. And I know that you’re probably regretting it now, because, yeah, it was me. But I wanted to say sorry. I’m sure if you’d have realized who I was…”

“Stiles, if I’d have known who you were I wouldn’t have let you out of my sight.” He said softly, did Stiles honestly believe that Derek wouldn’t have wanted to kiss him? Stiles blushed, obviously trying to think of something to say but Derek silenced him a moment later by pressing his lips against Stiles’. There was a brief moment when Derek thought Stiles might push him away and then his lips were parting and they were kissing. 

It was better than Derek remembered, the feel of Stiles, the scent of him surrounding Derek, the way his lips felt, the gentle probing tongue against his, it was only when he pulled Stiles even closer and Stiles whimpered slightly that Derek came to his senses. 

“Sorry, god, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He said, brushing his hand over Stiles’ stomach where he knew the wound was. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Stiles said with a slight grimace, “Just a bit sore is all.” 

“Come on, lie down.” Derek said, steering him towards the bed. 

“Don’t get any ideas, I’m not having sex with you after one kiss.” Stiles said and Derek grinned. 

“I hear you’re not having sex with anybody actually.” Stiles blushed.

“How did you know…” His voice trailed off realization dawning on his face, “I’m going to kill Jason.” 

“I think Lydia might be a bit annoyed at you.” Derek teased.

“Yeah, well, I’ll think of a suitable punishment.” Stiles grinned and Derek knew Jason should be worried, whatever plan was hatching in Stiles’ mind was sure to result in chaos, and probably a lot of laughter.

“Okay. Well maybe sleep on it?” Derek said quietly.

“Fine.” Stiles said grumpily then blushed, “It’s not like it’s a big deal. It just never happened, it wasn’t right I guess.” He said trying to explain.

“Jason told us. It’s not a big deal Stiles. And anyway, I don’t mind. I kind of like the fact that I’m going to be your first and last.” Derek smiled and Stiles blushed bright red. 

“Getting ahead of yourself there, Der.” He mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his jumper. Derek placed his hand over Stiles’. 

“I’m not. Stiles, I’ve know you were my mate the moment I laid eyes on you. I kept telling myself that you were too young, or it wasn’t the right time, I always had an excuse.”

“Your mate?” Stiles said in shock, Derek grinned closing Stiles’ open mouth with one finger.

“Yes, mate Stiles. Mine. But then everything happened with Jennifer and I was so mad at myself for letting it happen. For hurting you. After you,” Derek took a deep breath, “After she killed you, all I could think about was that if I’d have told everyone sooner, if I’d owned up to the fact that I couldn’t remember any of it, that you would have figured it out, that we would have got her before she got your dad and then you never would have gone to her.”

“It wasn’t your fault Derek.” Stiles whispered.

“It was Stiles. I’m so sorry. It was all on me. I knew there was something wrong, the second you drove off in that ambulance I knew something was wrong, but I ignored it. I told myself that you were just stressing, that you needed time to yourself. That was the last time I saw you and I let you leave.” Derek was nearly sobbing now and Stiles held onto him tightly. 

“Derek. Listen to me. It’s not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault. It happened. You don’t know how guilty I feel leaving you all to go through this. If I could have fought her I would have done, you know that. And, hey, look, I’m a lot more powerful than I was before, a lot stronger, a lot more knowledgeable, a lot less breakable.” 

“I don’t care about that Stiles. I care that you’re alive.” Derek said, kissing Stiles gently again. They were lay on the bed by now, Derek hovering half over Stiles as they kissed. It was the best feeling he’d ever had in his life, to have his mate next to him, to listen to his heart beat steadily in his chest, or you know, not so steadily. It was only when Derek went to brush his hand under Stiles’ jumper that Stiles suddenly froze.

“Stop.” He said and Derek instantly withdrew his hand away. 

“Sorry. I wasn’t trying to push or anything.” 

“No. It’s, I can’t, just…”

“Stiles, hey, look at me. It’s fine.” Derek said comfortingly. 

“I have scars.” Stiles blurted out, looking down at the sheets and fiddling with the bottom of his jumper again.

“That doesn’t matter.” Derek said.

“It does. There’s a lot and I’ll understand you know, if you don’t want to, god, just, if you don’t want to be with me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Stiles. There is no reason why I wouldn’t want to be with you. Not if you have scars, or you had three arms, or two heads, or anything Stiles. I love you. Don’t you get that? I don’t care about scars, you know what they mean? They mean that you survived and you found your way back to us.”

“Three arms?” Stiles grinned although his eyes looked a little moist. 

“Yeah. Three arms.” Derek grinned in return. They lay in silence for a few minutes, hands held tightly together, side by side before Stiles turned his head to look at Derek. 

“If I showed you, promise you won’t freak out? Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I promise.” Derek said meaning it from the bottom of his heart. Stiles looked at him nervously before sitting up on his knees on the bed. “Hey,” Derek said, placing a hand over Stiles’ a moment before he took his shirt off, “You don’t have to. Not if you don’t want to. We can take this as slow as you like.” Stiles gave him a small half smile before taking off his jumper and t-shirt.

Derek stared, he could hear the rapid beating of Stiles’ heart, could smell the anxiety coming from him. He looked at the scars and god there were so many scars, how many times had he come close to losing Stiles again without ever knowing it? 

“What happened here?” Derek asked quietly, stroking a bite like scar on Stiles’ collarbone. 

“Erm, a wendigo, got me pretty good actually.” Stiles said nervously.

“What about this one?” Derek asked, pointing to a small scar near Stiles’ hip bone. 

“That one was quite fun actually.” Stiles whispered, “A vampire tried to run me through with a bar.”

“Fun?” Derek scoffed. Stiles laughed.

“Yeah, I had a spell up for protection, it pretty much just bounced off me and impaled him. I mean, I got a little scar but he had most of his chest missing.” Stiles grinned.

“What about this one?” Derek asked, a long thin scar went around Stiles’ side towards his back. 

“That was a sword. Grazed me. Ninjas Derek, fucking ninjas, who knew they were actually real?” Derek laughed. His fingers kept stroking across different scars as Stiles’ relaxed more, telling him more stories. 

His fingers ran over a rough scar roughly the size of his palm, “What about this one?”

“That one was Mal.” Stiles whispered, “He wanted his pound of flesh. He nearly got it too. Sucks to be a monster magnet.” Stiles fidgeted slightly and Derek moved on, that was a story for another time.

“You know that don’t you? That I’m a monster magnet?” Stiles asked.

“I know.” Derek said in between kisses.

“You don’t mind? You’re not worried I’ll be bringing monsters to the pack?” 

“Then we’ll fight them together. I’m not losing you Stiles.” He said seriously.

He eventually traced his way across to two deep scars near his heart.

“Are these? Jennifer?” He asked, barely above a whisper, seeing the evidence of that night, the night they’d lost him. Stiles nodded silently and Derek did something that surprised even him, he leaned forward and placed his lips against one of the scars, tracing it gently with his tongue. He looked up at Stiles who seemed to be gazing at him in shock and awe. When Stiles didn’t say anything Derek moved to the next scar, kissing him slowly, memorizing every singular scar, wanting to know the story behind each one. 

He kissed his way up Stiles’ body, sucking a dark mark gently on his neck, then his pulse point just below his ear, Stiles’ responding gasps making all the blood rush to his cock. He was kissing Stiles again, unable to resist the feel of his body. Stiles’ responded eagerly, kissing him back just as fiercely.

“Okay, really not how I was expecting you to react.” Stiles mumbled when they broke apart a few minutes later. Derek chuckled, gazing at Stiles in wonder.

“How were you expecting me to react?”

“I was figuring there was going to be some screaming, possibly shouting, maybe even fainting.” Stiles smirked.

“The only reason I’d ever faint is because of blood loss.” Derek said seriously, “That and your smoking hot body.” He grinned as Stiles blushed.

“Says you!” Stiles said, “I’m all like pale and scarred. You get to have perfect smooth skin and a tan and huge muscles by the way.” Derek laughed loudly, god, he’d missed Stiles so much.

“Please don’t ever leave again.” Derek whispered and Stiles looked at him seriously. 

“I won’t. I promise.” He said with the same severity that Derek had earlier. It was easy to hear the love behind his words. He would never leave them again, not willingly. 

Derek kissed him again, slower, softer, wanting to do nothing more than kiss him for the rest of his life. Within a few minutes they were both shirtless on the bed, Derek leaning over Stiles again, kissing him gently, making sure he avoided going anywhere near his still bandaged demon bite. Stiles ran his hand gently over Derek’s crotch and Derek groaned feeling his cock grow heavy with need. 

“Stiles…” Derek moaned quietly and Stiles grinned.

“What?” He asked innocently, moving his hand over just the right spot. 

“You know what.” Derek whispered, fighting back another moan of pleasure. 

“I don’t know what you’re on about.” Stiles grinned as he pulled another moan from Derek. “Although, I’ve got to admit, listening to you moan is making me pretty horny.” He grinned, sliding his hand across Derek’s cock again. 

“Stiles…” Derek groaned, feeling like Stiles might actually drive him insane before the night was over, “You said no sex.” 

“A guy’s allowed to change his mind.” Stiles grinned and Derek growled when Stiles unzipped his trousers and stroked at his cock. 

“God, Stiles.” Derek panted, feeling harder than he had ever done in his life. “Shit.” He cursed when Stiles gave a soft tug. “Oh my god.” Derek groaned, rolling his hips slightly and leaning in to kiss Stiles again. He undid his jeans quickly and then undid Stiles’. “You sure?” He checked and Stiles nodded quickly, his lips slightly swollen from all the kissing, his pupils blown wide with desire. He’d never looked so beautiful before and Derek couldn’t wait to make love to him. 

“Erm, I guess, how do you want me?” Stiles asked nervously, baring his neck to Derek, Derek growled again with pleasure, seeing Stiles like this was going to be his undoing. 

“Lie down.” He ordered, smiling as Stiles lay back on the bed. Derek spent his time kissing every inch of Stiles, feeling his hard cock digging into his stomach, he worked his way down, eventually taking Stiles’ cock into his mouth. 

“Oh god!” Stiles moaned in pleasure. “Fuck Derek.” Stiles whispered. Derek smirked, he loved the feel of Stiles panting with desire under him, the taste of his hard cock in his mouth. He was never going to be able to get enough of this. He shifted slightly, sliding a finger gently into Stiles’ hole. 

“Is this okay?” He whispered, knowing that Stiles might change his mind at any moment. Stiles nodded eagerly, writhing on the bed as Derek sucked on his cock and opened him up slowly. A few minutes later and Stiles was practically dripping with sweat as he tried to hold off his orgasm. Derek wanted to taste him, wanted to feel Stiles cum in his mouth. Instead he stopped and Stiles let out a little whimper, Derek sat up straighter, aligned his cock with Stiles’ hole and then slowly pushed inside, never breaking eye contact with Stiles for a second. 

Derek was overwhelmed with the tight heat of him, he could never had imagined it feeling this good. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long, Stiles looked to be on the edge too, staring at Derek with wide eyes. Derek leaned down, kissing Stiles slowly, moving gently inside him, hearing Stiles’ whimpers of pleasure, barely able to control his own, trying to make this good for him, for both of them. He moved slowly, a slow pace that had them both begging for more.

“Derek!” Stiles breathed out a few minutes later and Derek thrust a little deeper, a little faster, “Oh God, Der.” Stiles moaned, it was sending Derek over the edge, “Shit, Der, I’m going to…” Stiles trailed off, Derek could feel the twitch of his cock a moment before he came, his hole tightening around Derek’s cock sent him spiralling towards the edge. He thrust deeply again and that was enough to send him over. He came harder than he’d ever done before, a loud grunt of please, Stiles’ name on his lips. 

“Oh god!” Stiles grinned, leaning up to kiss Derek quickly, “That was amazing.” Derek chuckled, kissing him back slowly. 

“Yeah. Holy shit.” He whispered breathlessly, unable to believe that they’d just done that, that he was still fucking coming, god, this felt amazing.

“Erm, Derek, got to ask, why does it feel like you’re getting bigger?” Stiles asked, a faint smirk on his lips. 

“Fuck.” Derek groaned, looking down at what he could see of his cock, what wasn’t still buried in Stiles. “Shit. Oh my god. Shit.” Derek said, suddenly panicked slightly, he’d heard of it happening, but he’d never done it himself. 

“Erm, what’s going on?” Stiles asked calmly.

“Shit. Fuck. Stiles,” Derek blushed, barely able to say the words out loud. “I’m, erm, shit, I’m knotting you?” He whispered quietly, blushing furiously. Stiles let out a loud laugh, filled with delight. Derek was sure it was going to wake the whole house despite their thick walls designed specifically for this reason. 

“Seriously?” Stiles said in delight. Derek nodded, red faced, unable to believe he’d done this. “Hey,” Stiles said, pulling him into a kiss, “I don’t mind. It’s kind of nice.” Stiles said, wiggling slightly and sending tremors rocketing through Derek. 

“I didn’t even know I could do this.” Derek whispered against his lips, “I’m really sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Stiles reassured him. “I’m not. I’m quite enjoying it actually. Now you’re actually tied to me.” He laughed again and Derek chuckled. God he’d missed Stiles. “So, I guess that means you liked it?” Stiles asked, licking his lips nervously.

“I loved it Stiles. My mate.” He said kissing him gently again, lowering himself down to the bed so they were lying side by side, Stiles’ legs still wrapped around him. 

“Well, I’m definitely up for doing that again any time.” Stiles grinned, looking at him through sleepy eyes.

“I’ll take you up on that.” Derek grinned, pulling Stiles closer. “I love you Stiles.” He whispered.

“Love you too Der.” Stiles mumbled, his eyes drifting closed.

When Derek blinked his eyes open the next morning it was to the sight of Stiles still fast asleep next to him. For a terrible moment he’d believed that he had dreamt it all, but seeing Stiles next to him made his heart soar. He snuggled closer to him, holding him tightly with no intention of ever letting go. 

“Morning to you too.” Stiles mumbled, planting a soft kiss on Derek’s chest. Derek purred in reply. They snuggled closer for a few minutes before Derek let out a heavy sigh. “What?” Stiles asked.

“Cora says if we’re not in the kitchen in five minutes she’s coming in.” He said sounding defeated, Stiles just laughed.

“Well, I know you would love to have me all to yourself, but food is an essential part of my day.” Stiles said happily, sitting up and grabbing at his clothes. Derek threw a clean set of clothes at him.

“Don’t wear them, they stink of blood.” 

“Nice.” Stiles said rolling his eyes. He dressed himself reasonably quickly with only the odd wince of pain. 

“Can I take your pain now? Is it safe?” Derek asked coming towards him.

“Better not. Just to be on the safe side.” Stiles said, leaning in and kissing him softly. Derek deepened the kiss and it was only Cora slamming open the door that kept things from going any further. 

“Five minutes are up. Come on we want story time, and not about what happened between you two last night. God knows I’ve already heard enough.” Cora said teasingly and Stiles blushed. She laughed, “God this place stinks of sex. Maybe I should talk to your dad about it?” She continued as she turned towards the door. 

“We’re coming for God’s sake.” Stiles said heading for the door, hand still gripped tight in Derek’s. “God, I don’t remember you being this bossy before.” 

“But you do remember me so that’s good.” Cora said with a wide smile. 

“Relatively speaking.” Stiles said sarcastically and Cora laughed loudly. 

They headed for the kitchen and Stiles was surprised to find that most of the pack were already up. “God, shouldn’t you guys still be in bed?” Stiles moaned, the sun had barely risen. 

“Nope. Someone was too excited to see you again.” Erica said, practically dumping Becca in his lap. “So, fun night?” Erica asked winking at him. Stiles blushed, snatching a slice of toast from the pile and ignoring her comment.

“Well, at least you can’t get sacrificed for being a virgin now.” Isaac said, a smirk on his lips, and Stiles and Derek both looked horrified towards John. 

“Oh come on, it’s not like I wasn’t aware it was going to happen.” John said glancing at his plate, “But I also don’t need to hear about it.” He said firmly and the pack all nodded submissively. 

“Anyway, where is Jason?” Stiles asked.

“Erm, still in bed.” Allison said smirking.

“Good. I think a little payback is in order.” He grinned devilishly. “Becca, what’s your favourite colour?” He asked, ignoring the few looks the pack were giving him.

“Green!” Becca shouted loudly and Stiles laughed. 

“That’s good. Well, can I tell you a secret? Green is my favourite colour too.” He said rubbing his hands together. 

“Stiles, whatever you’re planning, do I need to get out of the way?” John asked worriedly and Stiles grinned widely.

“Oh daddio, you have no idea. You know how they say don’t mess with a mage?” He asked waving his fingers gently in the air. 

“Nobody says that.” Scott said confused.

“They’re about to start.” Stiles said, barely able to contain his laughter. There was silence for a few moments before suddenly Jason started shouting.

“Stiles! I’m going to fucking kill you!” He shouted and they could all hear him running towards the kitchen. He appeared in the hallway, covered in emerald green glitter, a green tutu and fake fairy wings. The whole pack was howling with laughter, Stiles could barely breathe he was laughing so loudly and Becca was running around in excitement.

“Stiles!” Jason growled and Stiles tried to keep a straight face before bursting into laughter again. 

“You are dead.” Lydia said appearing in the doorway, also covered in green glitter but minus the tutu and wings. Stiles face dropped. 

“Shit!” He said shocked, he hadn’t realized Lydia was in the room with Jason.

“Shit indeed Stiles. You best run.” Lydia snarled and Stiles jumped from his seat, running through the back door, Lydia hot on his heels, laughter still echoing back to them. 

The rest of the pack followed them out the back door, Becca was running around trying to catch the glitter that was flowing behind Lydia. 

“Sorry Lyds!” Stiles laughed as he ran. “I didn’t know you were there!” 

“We did!” Scott shouted, “Try having the room next to a banshee, loud is an understatement!” Scott shouted across the garden, laughing when Kira hit him. 

“Can’t be as bad as having the room next to freaking Derek and Stiles.” Cora mumbled and the rest of the pack laughed. 

Stiles threw his hands up as he ran and a wall of water suddenly appeared in front of Lydia which she ran straight into. 

“See? All Better?” Stiles said as it washed most of the glitter off. 

“Still going to kill you Stiles.” Lydia said, half laughing now. Stiles took a step backwards towards one of the older trees, holding his palms up in surrender. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the ground crumbled under his feet slightly and he disappeared from sight, a look of surprise on his face. 

“Stiles!” Derek called, racing across the garden towards him. Lydia got there at the same time and they both peered into the hole.

“Stiles! Are you okay?” Lydia shouted. 

“Yeah!” Stiles mumbled from far below them. 

“Hang on, we’re going to get a rope.” Scott said and he ran back towards the house. Allison appeared with a torch and they shone it down the hole. Stiles was about twenty feet below them, covered in dirt, but seemingly otherwise okay, he was surrounded by tree roots, sticking out at random intervals throughout the drop. 

“Only you could fall into a tree!” Jason shouted down, sounding worried despite the fact he was still covered in green glitter.

“Yeah.” Stiles replied quietly.

“You okay buddy?” Jason shouted. 

“I think I was in the tree.” Stiles replied.

“What?” Jason asked confused, looking to Derek for an explanation. “Dude, you fell down some rotted out part of a tree, you’re not actually in a tree. Have you hit your head?” 

“No.” Stiles said quietly, but it was obvious he was having some sort of epiphany.

“We got the rope.” Scott said running back looking pleased with himself. 

Derek tied it quickly round another tree and then threw it down. 

“Can you get yourself up or do you need me to come down?” Derek shouted and he could practically hear the eye roll from Stiles. 

“I don’t even need the bloody rope.” Stiles said, hopping lightly from each root until he was out of the hole. 

“Why didn’t you do that before!?” Jason shouted in despair.

“Because I was having a moment.” Stiles said. 

“A moment at the bottom of a hole? You couldn’t have done that without falling twenty feet?” Scott asked.

“No actually I couldn’t. I was in the tree.” Stiles said, meeting Derek’s eyes.

“What?” Erica and Lydia both asked in confusion. 

“I was in the tree. When I,” He glanced down at Becca, “Died,” He mouthed, “I was in the nemeton.” 

“What!?” There was a whole chorus of shouts. “How?” “Why?” “When?” There were lots of shouts and it was kind of making Derek’s’ head hurt.

“How about we go inside?” He said quietly looking at Stiles who nodded in agreement. Erica told Becca to play in her room for a little bit while the adults talked and Becca went off looking glum. 

“So, you were in the nemeton?” Boyd asked as soon as she left the room.

“Yeah. I think so. It was only when I was down there today that I realized, I remember being there, I remember dying, then I was warm and safe, it’s weird to explain, everything felt very far away, but it was the same smell, except there was more magic to it, and I could hear voices, a voice talking to me. But not like I knew what it was saying, more like it was just very, very muffled, like I was somewhere else, but I could still hear this voice talking to my body, telling me to come back.” Stiles said, looking at the table.

“That’s what you used to say.” Cora whispered, looking at Derek, “Every day before you left, you used to tell Stiles to come back.” The whole pack was looking at Derek with awe, including Stiles. 

“You were there?” He asked astounded.

“Yeah. He went every day. He only stopped going when the nemeton burnt.” Isaac supplied.

“Why?” Stiles asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

“I don’t know.” Derek said, shrugging his shoulders, “It gave me a chance to talk to you, and when the nemeton burned, it was like, it didn’t feel like you were there anymore. So I stopped going.” 

“Dude!” Scott said excitedly, “You were in the fucking tree! All that time! Oh my god!” Stiles was finding it kind of hard to be that excited, he kind of thought he was in shock slightly.

“So, I died, and the nemeton swallowed me? Then spit me out when it had had enough?” Stiles asked, not really expecting any of them to have the answer.

“I guess so.” Lydia said, “I’m sure we can research though, see if anything like this has ever happened before?” She paused, “Do you remember anything else?” She said, her eyes wide with concern. 

“Erm, well, Jennifer is dead if that makes any of you feel any better.” Stiles supplied and there was another chorus of shouts. He held up his hands to settle them. “Well, I’m pretty sure she is. I kind of remember there being a very, very bright light, and then watching her disintegrate into dust. I mean it might have been a dream, but it doesn’t feel like it. I’m pretty confident it was real.”

“There was a lot of dust.” John supplied. The rest of the pack mumbled their agreement, silently processing this new information. 

“So, now we’ve covered that, how about breakfast?” Stiles said, eyeing the food still on the side. Becca reappeared a few minutes later, sliding into the chair next to Stiles. 

“Uncle Stiles, can we do more magic now?” She asked sweetly and Stiles grinned.

“Maybe later. We’ve got to let Jason get the glitter off first.” He said laughing as Jason threw a tomato at him. Stiles stopped it mid-air and grinned. Erica saw the mischievous look in his eyes.

“Don’t do it Stiles.” She warned, a moment before it hit her in the middle of the forehead. Becca laughed delightedly. Stiles cackling at the look on Erica’s face. 

She reached down and grabbed a cold sausage, launching it at Stiles who blocked it and flung it towards Scott. 

Suddenly there was a full-fledged food fight in the kitchen. The whole pack laughing with delight as Stiles continually avoided been pelted. 

Derek looked at his pack with love, he’d missed Stiles more than anything, the small moments like this, that brought smiles to their faces, laughter filling the house. He couldn’t ever imagine it any other way. He knew they would face new trials, after all Stiles was a monster magnet, but he knew they’d get through it together. 

He had the pack and he had Stiles and everything else that came their way they would figure out and survive as a family.


End file.
